Honora
by JustOl'Ivy
Summary: The moment he pushed her into the stream as a child,he knew he'd follow her to the end of the realm and back if she asked, whether friend, acquaintance or lover, he'd give everything to see her smile every day. She knew when he swore he would protect her until his dying breath that she would never love someone as much as she did him –but nothing in Camelot is as simple as it seems.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, all rights to their respected owners. This is purely for entertainment purposes only**.

**Author's Note  
To those who read Oblivion, which was my first stab at this story back in 2016 - Thank you for giving me the push to start writing again. I hope (Fingers Crossed) that you still like the story as much as you did back then...  
**

* * *

**Chapter One  
'If all perished, and he remained. I should continue to be; and if all else remained,  
and he were annihilated, the universe would turn to a mighty stranger'**

For a Kingdom that was renowned for bustling away with life, it was unsettling for the People of Camelot as they were gathered in silence, forced to endure yet another example of the repercussions of practicing magic under the watchful eye of Uther Pendragon. The King's ruling had forced yet another man, with no true guilt, to his knees as the Royal Executioner stood poised behind him awaiting his orders to swing the axe. The Royal Guard took up their post along the tall marble steps that led to the palace as the King stood above their heads on the grand balcony ready to address his people; although not everyone was as ready or willing to listen to their King prattle on.

"How can he be content with being so cruel," A voice spoke up startling Sir Leon, the Knight had been so focused on watching the crowd that surrounded him that he didn't notice the reigns of his horse slip from his grasp. He looked over his shoulder to the woman beside him, her hands now wrapped around the reigns in place of his own as she stroked the side of the horses' head. "Leon,"

"Lady Eleanora," He replied bowing his head towards the redhead. He knew that she was right, there was rarely an occasion where he could fault her opinion of the Elder Pendragon, but he couldn't be seen speaking ill of the King, "You know quite well that I can't answer that My Lady…" His lips quirked as she scrunched her nose at him.

"Remember the conversation we had about titles Leon?" She shot back with a small hint of a smile, a window overhead caught her attention as she looked up to see Morgana peer out of her chambers to watch as Uther continued to go on about how those who practiced magic corrupted the good name of Camelot. "What did I tell you?"

"To not use them?" He replied with a small chuckle trying to break the sudden tension, although his laughter soon died out as he watched the colour drain from her cheeks. He followed her stony gaze back to the pier where the crowd surrounding had fell silent, the man now lay limp covered by a white linen sheet. Leon frowned, knowing that ultimately it was a bad idea to have allowed her to remain outside. "My Lady…"

She cast him a hard look, "Leon…" Her voice had grown hoarse as she silently wished that she had just been allowed to stay back at the stables, but the King had requested she be there as his own Son and Ward had refuse and as a form of damage control. She arched her brow as an older woman stumbled out towards the town square, "Oh … That poor woman,"

"There is only on evil in this land and it is not that of magic." She wailed. Eleanora felt her heart clench, the pain the woman was feeling radiated through the crowd, "It is you! With your hatred, and your ignorance. You took my only son!" She growled, "And I _**promise**_ you – that before the end of these celebrations, you too – will share my tears!" Leon heard the gasp escape Eleanora's lips, "An eye for an eye, a son for a son!"

"Seize her!" Uther demanded of the guard; the outrage clear in his voice as the remainder of the Royal Guard moved in to arrest the woman for treason. Before they were even able to place a single finger on her; the woman began to wail in foreign tongue before evaporating into the wind.

"My Lady…" Leon spoke seeing her frozen on the spot, her eyes firmly fixated on where the woman had once been. "Eleanora!" He tried, a frustrated sigh escaping his lips as he took the reigns from her hands as he tried to get her attention again, "Elle!" Her eyes shot to him, "The King has you under my guard," She rolled her eyes, "Look displeased all you like, but I must escort you back to the stables now"

"Fine…" She nodded as she started to walk ahead of the Knight, he followed closely behind her using his horse to block them from harm and sight. She couldn't shake herself of the threat the woman had made, if she had magic then Arthur's life would truly be in peril. She huffed to herself, only causing Leon to sigh.

"Elle," He spoke up moving to rest his hand on her shoulder as she hummed, "You know I nor your guard will allow anything to happen to Arthur,"

She smiled resting her hand on top of Leon's, "I know…" She replied, "I just hope the King is aware of the bounty he has bestowed on his son's head."

* * *

Knowing that she wanted some time for herself; Leon had left her to her own devices under the careful watch of the stable-hand as she continued to tend to the Knight's horses for the remainder of the afternoon; as dusk fell over the Kingdom, she found herself resting on the back of her own horse Emera. The mare nibbled on the bale of hay that had been set up for her without a care as her mistress sat with a book that she had borrowed from Gaius in her lap. She was finally at peace for the day, her self-assigned duties cast aside for another evening meaning she was free to enjoy the peace and quiet.

Although, that peace and quiet was short lived as a voice echoed from behind her. "My father wishes to know why you have refused to attend the feast?" They asked, "Any of them in fact…"

"Well, I don't really share the notion that death is a reason to celebrate Arthur, so I chose not to go" She replied not bothering to lift her gaze from the book, "Just like you chose not to attend the execution," She had already suspected that it would only be a matter of time before the King had sent him to collect her, "Did your father send you to enforce your brattish wisdom?"

Arthur chuckled looking up to the redhead, "I hope you know that I would have someone thrown in the stocks for speaking to me like that;" He propped himself up against the wooden frame of the stables as he flashed her an amused grin.

"But My Lord…" She smirked as she slipped the book into one of the many pouches of Emera's saddle. "That is one of the numerous perks of being your closest of friends," She slid down from the mare's back to stand in front of the Prince, only reaching his shoulder. "Is it not?"

He just laughed knowing she was right, "Is there any way that I can possibly persuade you to attend this evening?" He asked, "-or shall I condemn Sir Leon to dragging you as his companion?" She rolled her eyes; for the longest time Arthur had been set on the idea that both his second command and his best friend would be best suited – even if it was the opposite of what either would want. "_Nora_" He tried causing her to groan. Arthur had been the only one to continue to use her Mother's nickname for her, and since, it had become her Achilles heel. "I would very much appreciate if you could bite your tongue and attend as a Lady of Camelot," She huffed. "Which right now you do not look even close-"

"Is that truly how you would address a Lady My Lord?" She questioned almost teasingly.

He was right in that moment; she was stood in front of him in one of her many blouses that she got away with wearing when she was not being coerced into a gown and a pair of mud-stained leggings – Hardly befitting of a lady, but to him, perfectly befitting of her. "My Lady…" He bowed, flashing her another dazzling smile as she moved to whack him again only to have him reach out and grasp her arms gently. "So predictable."

"Such a prat," She huffed in response as she visibly relaxed in his grip.

Arthur smiled down at her as she playfully rolled her eyes, in truth, he enjoyed being away from the feasts, the Knights, the prying eyes of the Palace just as much as she did – especially if it meant he was able to be around her. Having grown up side-by-side, he knew he would never have to be 'Prince' Arthur with her. "Yet you still grace me with your presence."

She pursed her lips, "Art – We both know you wouldn't last a day without me" She collected her cloth bag from the hay covered ground, "Why did the King request my presence anyway?" She asked, "Surely Morgana would be more fitting to such an occasion?" She pondered, "Or did she refuse to attend the feast as well?"

He arched his brow at her, "Why would she be more fitting?" He questioned as he took the bag from her, swinging it up over his own shoulder. She just sighed, but the Prince was not prepared to let her continue to frown. "She did refuse to attend, however, just because she prefers to wear dresses does not mean she would be more suited than you." He nudged her shoulder, "The people of Camelot love you just as much as they love Morgana, if not _**more**_."

Eleanora smiled at his attempt of paying her a compliment, "Thank you Art…"

"Of course," He bowed his head with a smirk as they took off back towards the palace guards knowing that if they didn't return at some point, the King would have a search party out after them.

"Prince Arthur, Lady Eleanora." The Guard announced as they came to a halt in front of the pair as if on cue, they had been sent to find the pair by the King following their knightly patrol. The guards chuckled as the redhead managed to trip the Prince up as they passed. She flashed them a bright smile before wishing them a goodnight racing on ahead, giving Leon, who had been head of the patrol, the time to look over at the Prince – the look he was giving the redhead did not go unnoticed by those around him, just by the one it was truly intended for.

* * *

Eleanora's voice carried through the empty halls of the palace as she threw herself from her bed-chambers to race towards those belonging to Morgana; having been woken by her shrill screams echoing down the corridor. She came to a halt inside the door as she watched Gwen's shaking figure trying to rouse the raven-haired woman from her sleep as she was plagued by yet another nightmare. "Is she alright?" Gwen shook her head as Eleanora took over at the side of the bed, "Morgana…" She soothed, "It's only a dream"

Morgana suddenly woke with a start, her eyes wildly searching the room before they landed on the redhead above her, "Eleanora…" She sighed in relief.

"My Lady…" Gwen spoke up, "Are you alright?" She quickly turned to look at Eleanora who had taken a seat beside Morgana holding her hand tightly, "Shall I fetch Gaius?"

"Perhaps not," With her back turned to the hand-maid, Eleanora shook her head noticing that Morgana's eyes were growing heavy. She reached out to rest her hand against her forehead as her eyes continued to flash a brilliant shade of gold causing the skin under her hand to cool off, "I shall fetch him at first light."

Both women rose from the bed as Morgana's breathing grew heavier, Gwen reached over to blow the stray candle out that lay at the side of the bed as they left the chambers in complete silence. "Sleep well Elle…" Gwen smiled as she gave the woman a short bow as they moved to go their separate ways, the hand-maid ready to go finish her nightly chores before returning home for the night. "May I suggest a robe the next time you run to the rescue My Lady?" She laughed as Eleanora blushed looking down.

She rolled her eyes with a small laugh, "Good night Guinevere," She called as she turned back towards her own chambers as a yawn escaped her lips. She had grown accustom to racing from her chambers to the sound of Morgana's nightmares, although as she approached her chambers, she arched her brow as she noted the tired figure waiting for her by the door. "Arthur?" She asked as the yawning Prince stepped towards her.

"What are you doing running about the halls at this hour?" Arthur questioned trying to keep his eyes fixated on the door having quickly realized that she had rushed from her chamber in only her nightgown, which at that point, was not covering very much as it exposed her pale shoulders. "You made quite the commotion." He, of course, wasn't about to tell her the panic he had endured when he woke to her yelp.

"Oh… I'm sorry that I woke you," She replied, "I was checking on Morgana – She had another nightmare…" She trailed off noting that the Prince was looking at the door frame, she looked behind her before looking back at him confused, "Why aren't you looking at me Art?"

"Um… Well…" He groaned unsure how to answer her question, however as soon as she spotted her linen cloak in his hands, she no longer required an answer from him. She grabbed the cloak from him throwing it around her body as they both flushed red, "So…"

"Let's not discuss it Arthur," She replied her cheeks tinted red as she moved to open her door, wishing that the ground would open and swallow her whole. "Thank you for coming to my rescue this evening," She smirked as his cheeks reddened further, "Good night Arthur,"

"Ah… Yes of course," He stammered, "I shall see you tomorrow?" She nodded, "Until then Lady Nora."

"You too Prince Prat," She teased as she closed the door over tightly only to lean back against the door letting out the breath that had been caught in her throat for a few moments. She shook her head at the fluttering feeling in her stomach before throwing herself back onto the bed. "Stupid girl…"

* * *

Like she had promised, Eleanora found herself climbing the stairs that led to Gaius' chambers as soon as she had woken that morning. She yawned gently as she knocked on the wooden door rubbing her head trying to rid herself of the retched headache that she had woken up to; hearing Gaius' voice from within, she stepped inside with a smile.

"Good morning Gaius," She smiled, "I hope I'm not intru…" Her voice trailed off as she was met with a face that was much to young to belong to the Court Physician. The man in front of her was staring at her just as confused as she was, he as tall – taller than Arthur – but a lot thinner, he smiled at her nervously. "You're not Gaius, my apologies! I didn't realize that Gaius had guests,"

"Nonsense," Gaius greeted seeing the young woman standing by the door, "Please do come in Lady Eleanora," Merlin's eyes shot back to the woman in front of him as soon as Gaius had addressed her; she didn't exactly look like any 'Lady' he had seen before. She was stood in front of him with a small smile on her face but a dark green loose fitted skirt and an off-the shoulder white blouse adorning her frame. "This my nephew Merlin – He arrived yesterday from Ealdor."

Eleanora looked over to Merlin with a bright smile causing Merlin to grin, it was like her smile was contagious. "It is lovely to meet you at last Merlin," She beamed, "I do remember your uncle mentioning you would be arriving!"

"It is an honour to meet you Lady Eleanora," Merlin ignored how informally she had introduced herself as he went to bow, only to paused as he heard his uncle laugh at him, "What is so funny?"

"Eleanora may be a lady of the Kingdom," His uncle smiled warmly at the redhead at his side as she clasped her hands in front of her, "But she has spent most of her life running from her dresses and mucking out the stables."

"I do not run from my dresses," She protested laughing, "I simply hide in my wardrobe until Gwen gives up and leaves me to my own devices." Merlin grinned amused by her, if all the Royals of Camelot were like her – he was sure to be happy. "Now I do need to ask a favour of you Gaius," She paused looking at the two untouched bowls of oats on the table, "I can come back?"

"Not at all Eleanora," Gaius smiled urging her to continue.

"The sleeping draught you have been preparing for Morgana," She sighed, "They do not seem to be working as effectively as before, I was wondering if there was anything else at all we could try?" She asked, "Lavender perhaps?"

"I will look into it for you my dear," He promised before frowning as she flinched again moving to rub her forehead, "Headache?"

She nodded, "I woke to it this morning," She admitted politely refusing Merlin's offer as he gestured for her to sit, "I swore I was hearing voices," Merlin raised his brow at the coincidence that he had also been woken to voices that morning, "Strange…"

"Take this" Gaius instructed holding out a vial to her, only to yank it back as he eyed her warily, the physician was more than aware that the redhead was quite accustom to forgetting to eat in the mornings before running off to solve the days problems, "After you have eaten,"

"Understood," She smiled as she tucked the vial into the small pouch she had sewn into her skirt, "Shall I stop by for the draught later?"

"Nonsense, I will have Merlin bring it by for you later on today," He smiled as she nodded returning the smile. "Which reminds me – Merlin – until we can find you some paid work," He handed the man two different packages instantly catching Eleanora's attention as she had been studying healing under Gaius for several years. "Hollyhock and Feverfew for Lady Percival and this for Sir Olwin – He is blind as a bat so warn him not to take it all at once,"

"I will accompany you if you'd like Merlin?" Eleanora offered with a warm smile, feeling that the man would probably feel a bit more relaxed if he was not stumbling around the palace lost, "Consider it an official welcome?"

"That is very kind of you Lady…" She arched her brow at him almost challenging him as he blushed, "Eleanora."

"Hold on just a moment you two…" Gaius spoke up catching them as they were about to leave, he handed Merlin some bread having seen the way he had looked at the oats, before handing Eleanora a rosy red apple.

* * *

Eleanora smile was unmistakable as she continued to point out various bits-and-bobs around the palace; showing the new resident all of the secret passageways she had found during her childhood – incase he ever had to make a quick getaway. She gestured out towards the long stretch of land in the upper market place that led out toward the palace training grounds. "This is my favourite part of the palace; it leads right to the…" She frowned noticing the familiar blonde, "You've got to be kidding me…"

"Where is the target?" Arthur laughed standing surrounded by some of the men that he seemed to believe were his friends as he watched his latest servant stand confused in front of him.

"There Sire?" Morris asked unsure as he pointed to the slab of wood.

Eleanora rolled her eyes as she stood not too far away from them with Merlin at her side as she crossed her arms across her chest. She could feel the frustration niggling away under her skin, he always acted like a complete show off around his 'friends,'

"It is into the sun…" Arthur complained.

"It's not that bright," Morris replied.

"Bit like you then?" Arthur chuckled as Eleanora grit her teeth at him.

Morris huffed, "I'll move it to the other side then shall I Sire?" He offered, attitude thick in his voice as he picked up the clearly heavy target before dragging it across the ground with it barely secured in his arms.

"This will teach'im," Arthur chucked before throwing a dagger across the empty space straight at the target; as it embedded itself in the wood, Eleanora let out a gasp causing Merlin to put his hand on her arm gently careful not to startle her further. Morris looked over the target at his master who just seemed to be enjoying himself that bit more now, "Don't stop."

Eleanora watched behind her fingers as Arthur continued to lob daggers at the poor boy – not once considering what would happen if he threw one and Morris was to fall – as if by fate, Morris stumbled over his feet dropping the target to the ground as it rolled to Merlin and Eleanora's feet. "Hey…" Merlin spoke up as Eleanora rest her boot firmly down on top of the target, "That's enough – You've had your fun my friend,"

Arthur raised his brow at the man that had come into his view, even more confused when he took in Eleanora's presence beside him, her hand resting in the crook of the strangers arm. "Merlin…" She warned gently not wanting to see Arthur show the man up on his first day in town, "Please…"

"Do I know you?" Arthur questioned as he walked towards Merlin, his gaze flickering over to Eleanora who had taken a step forward as to block the man from him as she kept her gaze trained on him.

"I'm Merlin." He replied.

"So, I don't know you" Arthur concluded as Merlin muttered a quick no; feeling that he may have made a small mistake. He looked down to see Eleanora still had her hand on his arm as she stood in front of the blonde, the slight comfort made him smile. "Yet you call me friend?"

"That was my mistake," Merlin suddenly replied as Eleanora's head snapped up to look over at Merlin, wondering where he thought he was going with his words that wouldn't result in his head in a basket or in the stocks, "I would never have a friend who could be such an **ass.**"

Eleanora's eyes widened slightly amused as she looked back to Arthur who, surprisingly, looked impressed. "Merlin…" She went to follow Merlin as he took a few steps away from her as if to walk away; however, Arthur's grip on her shoulder kept her firmly in place as he moved around her.

"Nor I one so stupid," Arthur replied looking back at Eleanora who stood with her arms crossed and her eyebrow raised at him as he wondered what the man meant to the redhead, "Tell me Merlin … Do you know how to walk on your knees?"

"Art, that's enough," Eleanora warned her accent growing thicker as she eyed the trainee-guards that waited by Arthur move in. She growled under her breath wishing that Leon had been on duty to at least help her knock some sense back into the men, "I mean it."

"Would you like me to help you?" Arthur offered looking at Merlin, completely ignoring her warnings.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Merlin warned his eyes flickering around the crowd taking tabs on the amount of people he risked exposing his magic to, it would be worth it to put the blonde in his place.

"Why?" Arthur laughed as he crossed his arms across his chest challengingly; he was growing more and more irate at the fact that the man would not back down – never mind the way he had his hands on_ his_ Eleanora. "What are you going to do to me?"

"It's not him you have to worry about," Eleanora spoke up as she moved to stand directly in front of Arthur leaving no room between their bodies, "_**Arthur**_…"

"_**Nora**_…" He answered in the same tone as he looked down at her, taken back by her warning. Swallowing his manners for a moment, he stood straight allowing his stature to be known over her, he watched as she grit her teeth, "I suggest you move aside and let me handle this My Lady…" He told her, "That is an order."

Her frown deepened as she looked up at him, the hurt now evident on her face, never once had he spoke to her like that. She had experience it plenty from some of the Knights, even from the King himself but never from him. For a moment she swallowed her pride, wishing that she could wipe that stupid smirk clean off his face, instead she simply nodded at his demands before shooting a small sympathetic smile at Merlin, who eyed her warily, before retreating off into the crowd. She now had one more reason to avoid the feast, an arrogant prat named Arthur.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, all rights to their respected owners. This is purely for Entertainment purposes only.

Author's Note;  
\- Thank you to everyone who has read the story so far, especially for those who have added it to their favourites or story-alerts! It's really appreciated!

**Chapter Two  
'Mistakes are always forgivable, if one has the courage to admit them'**

Eleanora wondered through the market place aimlessly, a frown so deeply engraved into her features that the towns people warily moved around the noble as she walked past. She had been forced into a gown by a rather apologetic serving-girl the second she had returned to the palace the night before as the Lady Helen had arrived, and better yet – she had been informed by the guards that not only had Merlin been thrown in the dungeons over night for taking a swing at Arthur, but that he was to be put in the stocks as well. Gwen walked at the redhead's side having agreed that it would be wise to have someone accompany her in case she ran into said Prince, she smiled gently to the crowd of children that raced past eager to get to the stocks.

"Eleanora," Gwen spoke up knowing that the redhead was still stewing from the day before. She had refused to speak to Arthur since she returned and as such he had requested the brunette to try and talk to her on his behalf. "Is everything alright?" She asked, "You haven't spoken since we left the palace."

"Again, a stupid man has been thrown in the stocks for doing nothing other than standing up to Arthur for being a prat," She huffed tugging on the unnecessarily long sleeves that were attached to the long royal blue dress she had been left with that morning.

"That can't be all there is to it…" Gwen commented softly giving the redhead a quick glance. She knew that she was not being as honest as she made out, if that were truly all that was bothering her – she would have just called Arthur out. "What did he say to you?"

"I only wanted him to leave Merlin alone and he spoke to me as if I was a doll that he could just order around," She frowned as Gwen gave her a small sympathetic look upon seeing just how much he had upset her. She knew that she didn't care for the way that the men of the court assumed that she was just a docile woman. "He's never spoke to me like that."

Eleanora sighed as she took in Merlin's gangly form, flinching as yet another piece of rotten fruit came hurtling towards him, "Let's go rescue him for a little while," She smiled for the first time that morning pulling Gwen away from the linen stall, "Good morning Merlin,"

"Elle!" Merlin beamed looking up at her with a smile, glad to see a familiar face that wasn't throwing fruit at him. Both women laughed as the villagers who stood around them hearing him address her so informally turned to look at the trio, none of them having the courage to actually talk to her the way he had.

Gwen smiled, "I am Guinevere, but most people call me Gwen." She introduced, "I am Lady Morgana's maid,"

"Right, I'm Merlin…" He replied shaking her hand as well as he could in his position, "Although some people just call me an idiot…"

"On the contrary," Eleanora smiled as she grasped the edge of her dress to be able to crouch down closer to his height, "I think what you did was brave," She hummed brushing the stray bits of tomatoes away from his hair, smiling as his cheeks flushed, "Stupid maybe, but brave."

"I'm glad you walked away though…" Gwen spoke up. Her comment catching both Merlin and Eleanora's attention as Eleanora stood back up to her original stance with her brow arched, "You weren't going to beat him."

"Oh…" Merlin snorted amused, "I could beat him,"

"You think?" Gwen asked, "You don't look like one of those big, muscly kind of fellows."

Merlin arched his brow at her, "Thanks?"

"No! No…" Gwen protested realising how she had come off as she heard the sarcasm in the man's voice. She looked over at Eleanora for aid only to find her laughing into the sleeve of her dress. "I'm sure you're stronger than you look it's just eh…" She stammered trying to find the right words that would not offend him further than she already had, "Arthur is one of those really tough, save the world kind of guys and well…"

"Well?" Eleanora pushed giggling egging the other woman on. She kept laughing to herself as she thought about the description Gwen had given about Arthur.

"You don't look like that?" Gwen offered up with a meek shrug as Merlin urged both women closer.

"I'm in disguise," Merlin chuckled as Eleanora ruffled his tomato smeared hair with another laugh.

"Well I think it's great that you stood up to him," She told him with a smile as Gwen attempted to rid her face of the blush that now seemed glued to it. Merlin looked up at the redhead with a confused smile, urging her to continue. "He may be my closest friend but I am not shy or blind to how much of a prat he can be," She smiled, "I think it's about time we had a hero around here."

"Thank you My Lady…" Merlin replied with a small smile, he had never been called a hero before although he did wonder if she had said it out of pity. The thought was quickly pushed from his mind as the children rallied in front of him waiting patiently with more fruit. "But if you would excuse me ladies," He laughed, "My fans are waiting."

Eleanora looked over her shoulder with a smile as she noticed the children staring at her, "Good morning," She nodded to them as she walked over, "Now you go easy on Merlin here…" She teased crouching down as if she was about to tell them a secret.

Both Gwen and Merlin began to smile as they watched how the children rushed to crowd around her, she looked like a princess in the middle of them as they stared up at her in wonder. "She would make an excellent Queen " Merlin commented.

Gwen smiled at his comment, "She would," She agreed, "She just needs the future king to wake up and smell the roses."

Merlin's smile dropped slightly as he turned back to Eleanora who had flashed him a quick smile as she continued to speak to the children, "He's in disguise," She stood up from her crouch winking at Merlin, "Tell Gaius I'll send some extra strong soap for you this evening"

* * *

Merlin rushed through the lower-town trying to rid himself of the ghastly reflection he had seen when he had dropped Lady Helen's potion off at her chambers. The whole thing did not sit right with him and it was clear that some sort of enchantment was involved. He was going straight to Gaius for help knowing that the woman he had seen in the reflection had been the same woman he had seen wailing in the town square over the death of her son when he first arrived.

"How is your knee walking coming along?" The all-too familiar voiced carried from behind him, with a slight groan Merlin continued walking in no mood to argue any further with the Prince. "Aw… Don't run away!"

Merlin stopped in his tracks, Gwen's comments rolling around his mind as he turned to look at the Prince. "From you?" He questioned,

"Thank God…" Arthur sighed mocking his relief with his hand over his heart, "I thought you were deaf as well as stupid,"

"Look," Merlin stated. "I've told you that you were an ass," Arthur raised his brow, "I just didn't realize that you were a _royal_ one." He smirked seeing the same gang of men that he had with him the day before crowd around them, "What are you going to do?" He asked, "Have daddy's men protect you?"

"I could take you apart with one blow," Arthur declared.

Merlin scoffed, "I could take you apart with less than that." He watched as the Prince's men began to egg him on so with one final shrug he took off his jacket casting it aside, he would take another day in the stocks just to knock the Prince on his royal behind.

Arthur held out his hand as one of them handed him a mace that he then threw to Merlin before receiving his own. "I warn you," He spoke, "I've been trained to kill since birth."

"Wow…" Merlin scoffed, "And how long have you been training to be a prat?"

Arthur snorted slightly as he laughed; nobody other than Eleanora had ever addressed him in that manner, although, he would much rather let the redhead get away with it, "You can't address me like that."

"I'm sorry," Merlin replied as he gave Arthur a lazy bow, a smirk on his face. "How long have you been training to be a prat … _My Lord_?"

Eleanora worked her way through the lower-town for the second time that day having left Gwen back at the palace to tend to Morgana; she had completely forgot that she had promised Gaius to collect some supplies that he needed so she was on a mission to not disappoint the Physician. Hearing the mutters from the towns people, she turned from her path to see the familiar blonde hair dashing around followed by a swing of a mace.

"Move out of my way." She hissed at Arthur's little group of instigators who simply paled at the sight of the angry redhead and did just as she asked. "_**Arthur**_!" Her voice distracted the Prince for a moment, giving Merlin the chance to get in one good hit winding him. "_**Merlin!**_" She pinched her nose for a moment beginning to feel like the boys' mother when she spotted Gaius over Merlin's shoulder.

"Do you want to give up?" Merlin questioned as Arthur backed up slightly not exactly fond of how close Merlin's mace was swinging towards his face, never mind the look on Eleanora's face.

The fight was short lived as Merlin finally spotted Gaius in the crowd, leaving himself open as Arthur hit him from behind with a broken broom handle, knocking the raven-haired man into a pile of hay. The guards that had moved to surround them, not seeing that it was just a bit of fun taken a bit too far, moved in to arrest Merlin.

That was until the Prince spoke up, "Wait… Let him go, he may be an idiot – but he is a brave one." Arthur looked over at Merlin amused, "There's something about you Merlin … I can't quite put my finger on it." Merlin quickly cleared off into the crowd with Gaius storming off ahead of him as Arthur dismissed his group. His gaze set firmly on Eleanora as she picked up the basket for the market-owner that the boys had broken in the scuffle. "Nora..."

"Don't you dare Pendragon." She growled at him as he went to rest his hand on her shoulder only to be glared at. "Oh …" She feigned a gasp, "- a simple Lady of the court like me should know better than to speak to the Prince of Camelot that way," Arthur raised his brow, "Do you want to grab your mace and give it another swing?" He shook his head shocked that she would even imagine he would, "Then why do it to Merlin?"

"I …" Arthur gaped, "He provoked it!" He defended, digging his hands into his hips as he looked down at her. She simply rolled her eyes at him, somewhere in him wished that her dark blue eyes were doing something other than looking up at him so angrily for once. "Stop rolling your eyes at me Nora!"

"Any Prince with a decent head on his shoulders would overlook something so petulant as a scuffle with a man!" She argued.

The small crowd of people that were left in the lower-town market grew weary as they watched the pair argue feverously, they had never seen them argue with each other in public before – nor so close. They flinched as their Prince snapped, "I don't have a decent head?" Arthur demanded.

"You threw a dagger at your servants head Arthur!" She yelled at him causing him to stop for a second to take in just how angry she truly was with him. "What if he had dropped the target?" She asked, "You could have run straight through him with no other reason than you wanting to show off!"

Arthur had to admit, even though she was so much smaller than him, he was terrified. "Nora…"

"No Arthur!" She snapped as she stared up at the man, he was becoming more and more like his father each day and she was starting to find herself missing 'her knight in shining armor' She sighed, "When did you become such a prat?"

Before Arthur the chance to answer her, Sir Leon broke through the small crowd with Sir Robert at his back, both men had abandoned their horses having been called over by a worried elder at the edge of the market. "Sire." Leon addressed before turning to look down at Eleanora, "My Lady?" He asked, "You're creating a bit of a scene, are you alright?"

Eleanora sighed looking around at the startled faces of the people, guilt bubbling in her stomach as she looked up at Arthur who looked as though he had been slapped, "It's alright Leon." She replied, "I am so sorry everyone…" She addressed the crowd, some of the older women giving the younger girl a sympathetic smile. "I think I will retreat to my chambers for a while."

"I shall escort you Eleanora." Sir Robert spoke with a gentle hand outstretched for her to follow him, she smiled gratefully to both Knights before casting another look to Arthur.

"Sire?" Arthur looked up at the Knight. Leon had long become a close friend to him since childhood, but he knew all too well that the Knight's loyalty would always lay stronger to Eleanora. "She wasn't too hard on you, was she?" He cracked a small smile as he waited for the Prince to respond.

"She was honest…" Arthur replied with a huff, "I assume I owe her an apology."

Leon nodded, "To be fair," He hummed, "She could have punched you…"

* * *

Merlin found himself tip-toeing down the dreary stairs that led down into the chamber under the palace dungeons, the voice echoing around his head as he walked, he had been quick enough to distract the guards long enough for him to sneak past undetected. He let out a sleepy yawn as he stepped out into the underground cave that soared out underneath the palace grounds;

"Where are you?" He questioned looking around confused, but in that moment, Merlin was faced with the Great Dragon – his large golden-brown eyes bearing into him as it took him all in.

"I am here…" He replied as if it would have been common knowledge, "How small you are for such a great destiny."

"What do you mean?" Merlin questioned, for a moment reminding himself he was staring at a talking dragon. "What destiny?"

"Your gift," The Dragon emphasized with a nod of his head, "-was given to you for a reason."

Merlin groaned, "So there is a reason?

"Arthur is the once and future king who will unite the land of Albion." He explained, "-but faces many threats from friend and foe alike,"

"I don't see what this has to do with me?" Merlin asked.

"Everything – **without you** – Arthur will never succeed," He replied, "**Without you**, there will be no Albion."

"No." Merlin shook his head, "**No**" There was no way that his magic was only given to him to 'protect Arthur,' "You've got this wrong…"

"There is no right or wrong – only what is and what isn't" The Dragon shot back bearing it's teeth almost looking as though it was amused with Merlin's protests, "You will not be alone on your quest – _the Healer_ – She is more important than those who see her as just a pretty face make out." Merlin looked up confused, "You must help her as she will help you, her heart belongs where it should but there are others whose affection may lead her astray…" He swore for a second that the Dragon arched his figurative brow at him.

"No." Merlin argued, "If anyone wants to kill him they can go ahead!" He yelled, "- in fact, I'll give them a hand!"

"None of us can choose our destiny Merlin and none of us can escape it," The Dragon announced as Merlin shook his head in utter denial, there was no way – no way on the straw he stood upon would he be responsible for saving Arthur Pendragon from any harm that he brought upon himself.

"No." Merlin protested, "There must be another Arthur because this one is an idiot!"

"Perhaps it will be your destiny to change that," The Dragon suggested before he turned away from Merlin to claw his way back up the cave walls to his nesting place, revealing the long silver chain that was attached to him showing that the Dragon was not there out of his own free-will.

"Wait! Wait!" Merlin yelled. "I need to know more!"

* * *

Soft knocking on her chamber door brought Eleanora out of her daze - for the first time in a while she had managed to sleep the night through without having to race to Morgana's aid. Although, she could have done without a sulking Arthur sending Gwen to her door for a full hour, whilst she had been trying to sleep through the evening's dinner. She couldn't understand why he couldn't just utter the two simply worded apology but the more she thought about it, the guiltier she felt, she had been quite the prat herself.

"Come in?" She yawned propping herself up on her bed silently praying it was Gwen or one of the other serving-women with a cup of tea. The door swung open to reveal a shy looking Arthur and two trays balancing in his hands. She sat up a little quicker than she'd have liked as she took in his tired expression, "Arthur?" She asked, "You're up early…"

He set the trays down on her round table before sitting down on the stool by her bed, "I didn't sleep very well," He told her thinking back to the conversation he had with Leon after she had left the market, "I upset a very good friend of mine and I spent the whole night thinking of what I could do to prove to her I wasn't as bad as she thought I was…"

Eleanora felt her jaw drop, "Arthur…"

He only held up his hand to her indicating he was not finished; "I spent the evening kicking chairs around my chambers – I thought I was angry at her… I mean … She did call me a prat in public and yell a little," She sighed looking down at her lap as he sighed, "But – She was right." She looked up at him confused, "The way I spoke to you wasn't fair … You are more than just a lady of the court and I shouldn't have treated you any less, you were just defending Merlin" He huffed, "I didn't mean for you to lose your faith in me."

Eleanora didn't reply she only moved to wrap her arms around him as she curled into his side. Arthur stiffened at first, but relaxed, as he felt her head nuzzle into his shoulder. "I could never lose my faith in you Art." She told him, "I just worry that one day I am going to lose you to your father's legacy and that's just not who my Arthur is." He smiled at that, "I am truly sorry Art…"

"No," He shook his head, "It is I who owes you the apology." He told her turning his head to look at her.

"So…" She smiled looking back at the trays, "You brought me breakfast?" He nodded, "-but it's not my birthday, nor am I sick…" She paused before looking at him with her brow raised, "Who died? Was it Morris? Arthur what did you do!"

Arthur suddenly let out a loud laugh at her wide eyes, "No one has died." He chuckled, "It's part of my apology," She eyed him suspiciously as she stepped out of bed – thankful that she had chosen just to sleep in her clothes from the day before as she approached the trays. "I asked the kitchen to brew some tea as well,"

She smiled looking down at the tray in front of her, he had gone a little overboard considering she never really ate in the morning; "You've out done yourself here," She laughed looking over the fruit, bread and jams. "I can't eat all of this…"

"If you don't eat at least a little, I will instruct the serving girls to hide all of your tunics," He threated with a grin.

She smirked as she sat down on one side of the table before gesturing for him to join her, "I thought you were trying to get into my good books?" She asked, "Threatening me doesn't seem to be helping.

He just rolled his eyes at her as they both ate in silence, Arthur devouring the meat he had received from the kitchen whilst Eleanora nibbled at the breads. He cast a quick look up at her as she took a sip of her tea, "Am I forgiven?"

She smiled into her cup, "Of course you are…"

* * *

Later that day, Eleanora found herself in Morgana's chambers, a small smile on her face as she watched Gwen finish the final touches to the woman's hair – Of course, Morgana looked as beautiful as she always did. She stood tall in her maroon dress that came up into a golden tie around her neck, the dress hugging her body like a second skin as it fanned out to the floor.

"Elle?" Gwen questioned seeing as though they had been speaking to the redhead and she was still to answer them, "Are you alright?"

"Hmm?" Eleanora asked looking up at the pair noting that they were both now staring at her, "I am quite alright."

"Can we see your dress Elle?" Morgana asked as she threw her red shawl around her shoulders allowing it to slip down to the crevices of her elbows as she smiled at the redhead.

Eleanora shrugged as she rose to her feet allowing her cloak to fall back onto Morgana's bed, she looked around down at the floor for a moment, missing the shocked looks that were etched on both women's faces. She stood in front of them in an emerald green dress that curved around her body before flowing out at the knee to meet the ground covering her feet, the simple gold band emphasizing the waist that was never really seen under the tunics and loose dresses.

Gwen smiled brightly, "You look lovely Elle"

"Indeed, there won't be an eye in the room that will not be on you." Morgana agreed approaching the woman with an equally as bright smile, she rested her hands on either shoulder. "Why do you do that to yourself?" She asked seeing how she could tell that the woman didn't believe them, "You look very lovely Elle, I'm sure that I could find someone else who would agree?"

Eleanora arched her brow, "Like who?"

"Arthur…"

Both Morgana and Gwen spoke at the same time confusing Eleanora, before they even had the chance to discuss it any further, one of the other serving girls appeared at the door reminding them that they had to depart for the feast, "We will discuss this later," The redhead promised as the other two women shared a small laugh.

The Main Hall was filled to the brim with various court members, Knights, Lords and Ladies by the time the three entered the hall, immediately Eleanora's eyes began to roam over the room taking in as many faces as she could. Feeling a gentle tug on her hand, she looked down to see Morgana had taken her hand in hers urging her forward through the mass of people, just as some of the Knights noticed them both, Sir Robert moved to nudge Arthur.

"God have mercy…" He muttered as he took in both women moving through the hall, Morgana looked as stunning as ever, however there was nothing new there – as he went to turn away he was nudged again as his gaze moved to Eleanora. He'd never seen her in a dress so fitted before, "Wow…"

"Careful Sire," Robert laughed, "You may catch flies staring at Lady Morgana that way"

Leon scoffed for a moment before voicing his own opinions, "I don't think he's looking at the Lady Morgana…" He commented, his own gaze kept on the redhead as she curtsied to one of the court members.

Morgana and Eleanora had split up into the loud chatter in the room, Morgana moving over to chat to some other guards whilst Eleanora stood talking to one of the cooks from the kitchen who had been placed in charge of watching over the guests for the evening.

"My Lady," Arthur spoke up; she excused herself as she turned to face him with a smile. "You look simply breathtaking…" Her eyes widened as his words sunk in, her expression and silence causing the Prince to panic. "What? What's wrong?"

"I'm just shocked that you just paid me a real compliment," She replied with a small laugh as it was replaced with a full smile, "Thank you Arthur." She smiled, "You don't clean up too bad yourself."

"She looks great, doesn't she?" Gwen asked as she appeared at Merlin's side who was finding it hard to believe that the woman he was looking at was the same woman who had told Arthur off the day before for fighting.

"Yeah…" He sighed still looking at her although he didn't seem to be the only one in the room who was finding it hard not to.

"Don't think ill of me speaking against my Lady," Gwen spoke quietly catching Merlin's attention as he looked back to her, "-but some people are just born to be Queen." Merlin thought back to the conversation that they had had in the town square the previous morning; "I'd like to think that one day…" The hand-maiden looked over at Arthur and Eleanora gesturing to them as they stood laughing over something stupid with the Knights. "They make each other happy, they just need to figure that out for themselves…" Gwen laughed, "Not that I'd want to be her…"

Merlin laughed slightly taking one last look at the pair before turning back to Gwen, "I thought you liked those rough and tough, save the world type of guys?"

Gwen shook her head laughing, "No – No … I like much more ordinary men like you. I mean I think Elle does too in some way but … with _Arthur,_ it's like they are day and night," Merlin looked around awkwardly as Gwen spoke in an almost dream like state as she admired the pair, "They could not last without each other."

"Thank you for the insight," Merlin stammered rubbing the back of his neck before he and Gwen finally separated,"

"We have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity," Uther began to speak calming down the crowds as they all took their assigned seats, "It has brought the Kingdom and myself many pleasures, but few can compare with the honour of introducing Lady Helen of Mora…"

Eleanora smiled as she sat beside Arthur listening to the Lady Helen as she began to sing, however, she arched her brow as she watched some of the members of the court began to fall asleep – everything in that moment fell into place, but before she had time to do something about it, her eyes began to grow heavy and the last thing she could remember was reaching for Arthur.

Her eyes shot open as she felt her body hit the floor, a weight across her legs and something behind her back. She looked down to see Arthur sprawled over her lower half, his hands sprawled out against the floor as he tried to straighten up whilst Merlin sat supporting Eleanora, considering that to get to Arthur, he had sent the blonde into the redhead sending them both to the floor to avoid the dagger.

"You saved my boy's life!" Uther proclaimed as he moved to help Arthur up from the floor as Leon moved in from behind to help Eleanora up before she stretched her hand to Merlin. "- a debt must be repaid!"

"Oh…" Merlin stammered looking down awkwardly.

"Don't be so modest," Uther chuckled, "You will be rewarded,"

"Honestly, you don't have to," Merlin protested before quickly bowing remembering who he was in front of, "Your Highness,"

"No, absolutely," Uther insisted, "This merits something quite special." Merlin hummed slightly, "You shall be rewarded a position in the Royal Household! You shall be Prince Arthur's manservant."

The court began to clap as Eleanora laughed loudly at the look Arthur and Merlin shared, one of discomfort and the other of sheer awkwardness. She nudged the Prince as she continued to laugh only to have him glare down at her before he shouted after the King hoping to change his mind. She tapped Merlin's shoulder, "Welcome to Camelot Merlin."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights affiliated with Merlin, all rights to their respected owners. This is for entertainment purposes only.

**Chapter Three  
'Some things are destined to be, it just takes us a couple of tries to get there'**

The peace that filled Eleanora's chambers were rudely disrupted as the door swung open with such force that the noise of the door smacking off the wall sent the redhead tumbling off the side of the bed and onto the floor in a mess of sheets and pillows. Merlin gave said woman a sheepish look as he peered over the edge of the bed to see her glaring up with him. He had been under strict instructions from Arthur to go and wake her before she missed the beginning of the tournament, however, after rushing from the blonde's chambers he quickly realized that he didn't know which door led to the right chambers and had spent ten minutes rushing back and forth to find her.

"Merlin." She warned just as Gwen flew into the room having heard her shriek as she fell, "What in the name of…"

"Good morning Elle," Merlin cut her off rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly as Gwen moved over to help her up out of the mess on the floor. "Sorry about the y'know…"

"What are you doing bursting in here so early?" She asked watching as Merlin moved the small tray he had been handed by the waiting ladies on the way to her room to the table in the middle of the room.

"Arthur told me that I was to ensure that you were awake otherwise you would be late for the tournament," Merlin explained warily as he watched her plant her hands firmly on her hips. "I am terribly sorry my…"

"If you call me My Lady one more time Merlin_ I_ will throw you in the stocks this time," She playfully warned looking over her shoulder at him as she pulled back the curtains allowing the sunlight into the room. "I will be down there as soon as I can, tell Arthur not to worry," She laughed, "If he loses in the mean time then he can go in a huff with me all he likes,"

"Yes Elle," Merlin nodded before rushing out of the room as quickly as he could with the door slamming behind him again causing both Gwen and Eleanora to laugh as they shook their heads at the man.

"Did we wake up on the wrong side of the floor this morning?" Gwen laughed giving Eleanora a look as she yanked out a long fitted black skirt from her wardrobe along with her usual off-shoulder white blouse, knowing that if the redhead turned up to the tournament in her leggings then she would have the King and Morgana to answer to. Eleanora huffed softly flopping back down on her bed fully intending to draw out her morning just as the maid threw her clothes on top of her, "Come on! You heard Merlin … Arthur wants you down there,"

"It's early…" She whined laughing as she pushed herself up to sit on her bed noticing that the brunette was holding a corset in her hands, "No…" She protested, "You are not going to force me to wear that are you?" Gwen smirked nodding, "You hate me…" She whined again throwing her head back as the brunette laughed at her.

"Eat," Gwen instructed as Eleanora sulked dragging herself off of her bed to sit down on the chair at the table as she appeared behind her, "Morgana was ready exceptionally early this morning so I can fix your hair for you – If you'd like," Eleanora smiled at the offer and nodded, "Save you some time before Merlin barges in here again,"

"You sound like my mother," Eleanora laughed as she took a sip of her tea. Gwen smiled gently as she squeezed her shoulder before beginning to comb through her hair. Ever since she had met the redhead, all Eleanora had told her about her mother was that she was a proud woman, the daughter of a Knight from a kingdom further North – before marrying a former Knight of Camelot.

"You never talk about her," Gwen commented softly as she loosely braided Eleanora's long hair, allowing pieces to fall out to curl around her shoulders. Eleanora just shrugged not saying anything making Gwen think she had upset her, "You don't have to talk about her."

"She was a loving woman," Eleanora smiled. She couldn't remember very much about her mother, it had been so long that it had begun to feel like it was a story. "She loved being in dresses and being feminine," She laughed rolling her eyes, "I think purely because it led to my father," Gwen smiled as the other woman spoke, relieved that she felt comfortable enough to open up, "I was told that the only reason she even ended up in Camelot was because she got lost," Eleanora laughed, "The King's guards found her and brought her back and she never left." Gwen didn't push anymore knowing that the woman had passed away a few years after she had been born, her father following behind. "How is your father?"

"He is well," Gwen replied as she took a seat beside Eleanora who had made quick work of fixing the front of her hair, allowing the small bangs to drape across the left side of her face. "Working as hard as ever now that the tournament is here," Eleanora hummed as she listened, "Which I believe you were supposed to be getting ready for,"

Eleanora laughed, "Which I do believe you were stalling me…" Gwen laughed, "Thank you for this Gwen," She stood from the table eyeing the garments that waited for her on the bed, "Do I really need to wear this?" She held up the corset in question as Gwen chuckled moving out of her way to allow her to get ready.

"Morgana brought them for you last night – something about your waist needing to be shown off?" Gwen winked as she sat at the edge of Eleanora's bed just as the redhead disappeared into the other side of her chambers to change. She smirked spying the straw covered bucket that Eleanora had tried to hide behind the wardrobe, "How are the horses coming along?"

Eleanora popped her head out from the other room, "They're alright Gwen," She replied, with all the preparations for the upcoming tournament her presence within the palace was getting more and more vital meaning she couldn't spend as much time with the horses during the day as she would like – however, from dusk… "Why?"

"Your chambers were surprisingly empty when I had stopped to check on you last night," Gwen commented with a smile, she had already noticed her sneak out to the stables a few nights in a row. "Just be careful with sneaking out all in the little hours of the night," Gwen laughed, "People may talk..."

Eleanora stepped out from the other room laughing as she fixed her normal dark green cloak around her shoulders as she handed her spare lavender one to Gwen, "Good thing I have you to cover for me then isn't it…" She winked as Gwen laughed in return.

* * *

"Knights of the Realm… It is a great honour to welcome you to the Tournament of Camelot." Uther proclaimed standing down in front of the line of Knights, "Over the next three days; you will come to put your bravery to the test, your skills as warriors and of course, to challenge your reigning champion." Uther gestured to his son as Arthur nodded from the line-up with a small smile "My Son, Prince Arthur – Only one can have the honour of being crowned champion and receive a price of 1,000 gold coins." The crowd cheered them on, "It is in combat that we learn a knight's true nature, whether he is indeed a warrior or a coward." He smirked, "Let the tournament begin!"

Arthur walked slowly behind the rest of the progression before walking towards his father as he tried to mentally prepare for the first battle of the day. His father grabbed his shoulder as he passed, "I trust you will make me proud," Arthur nodded grimly as he unclasped his cloak from his shoulders as he was handed his shield.

"Look…" Gwen whispered nudging Eleanora who had been watching the other Knights for any potential weaknesses. She turned to see what the brunette needed only to follow her finger pointing down at Arthur, who had been watching her in relief, he had always looked at her as a 'good luck' charm and was more than relieved that she was close by.

"Good luck," She mouthed with a small smile just as the battle began, she watched biting her nails as the Prince fought – expertly dodging the blows from the other knight before being declared the victor of the round as the other man hit the ground. She smiled as she clapped along with the crowd - she never really found the fascination with the tournament – it always seemed to be a competition of who had the largest ego.

The next fight began shortly after and she had to admit that along with the rest of the crowd, her eyes were glued to the Knight dressed in a bright yellow tunic; his swordsmanship almost rivalled that of Prince Arthur's and the other Knights of Camelot, who stood close to the Royal box with their own doubts towards the outcome if the man was to face Prince Arthur.

"He is rather impressive; don't you think?" Morgana commented as she watched the man easily dodge another blow as he moved around the arena. Both Eleanora and Gwen shared a quick look before shrugging at the question, "You are joking, of course!" Morgana questioned, "Look at the skill…" The Knight stood over his fallen opponent before removing his helmet as she smirked, "Handsome too…"

"If you're into that type of thing," Eleanora muttered under breath looing away as she caught the Knight's not-so-subtle glance on her whilst Gwen frowned. "I'll be back shortly ladies," She stood from the bench catching Robert and Leon's attention, "I'm only going to check on Arthur – Down boys," She laughed as both knights rolled their eyes at her.

She made her way out of the arena as the next battle commenced, making quick work of getting to the area where the tents had been pitched for the Knights. She pushed back the royal red tent flap to step into Arthur's tent, seeing he and Merlin close together talking – Well, Arthur yelling and Merlin laughing. "You did well" She announced as Arthur suddenly pulled her into a tight embrace, which surprised both Merlin and Eleanora. "Your father appeared to be very pleased with your battle…" She continued.

"I'm sorry about this morning again Eleanora," Merlin commented causing Arthur to reluctantly loosen his grip on the woman as he looked at him.

"Don't worry about it, Merlin," Eleanora laughed as she took a small step away from Arthur casting him a quick glance wondering what that was about, "I just woke up on the wrong side of the floor it would appear."

"Why were you on the floor?" Arthur questioned as Knights began to pass them heading back towards the palace, the beginning rounds of the battle finally over for the day.

"Your orders it would appear," Eleanora replied noting that the Knight from before stood not too far away, the only other person noticing the unsettling gaze being Merlin. She swallowed harshly for a moment hatching a plan as she looked up at Arthur, "You know Art…" She rest her hand on his arm, "If you wanted to wake me up in the morning, there are much more _pleasurable _ways to go about it."

Arthur's jaw dropped as he watched her quickly walk away as Merlin suddenly lost his composure his laughs echoed around them, he reached out to close Arthur's jaw for him. "What?" The Prince was astounded – she had never been so suggestive, however, the moment Merlin pointed out the other Knight – that had already irritated the men over his overbearing gaze on the redhead – it all made sense. "Great…"

* * *

The Knights of the tournament found themselves waiting in a long, winding line down the council chambers waiting to approach the King and Morgana, although, much to her own disappointment Eleanora had been pulled into the line up as the King's Northern Ward. There was a first for everything it would appear. She stood beside Morgana playing around this the buckles on the front of her corset trying to pass the time until she was able to go to the stables. She rolled her eyes as the Knight Morgana had taken a liking to stepped up, standing in front of the King with his chest puffed out proudly. "Knight Valiant of the Western Isles, My Lord."

"I saw you fight today," Uther commented, "You have quite an aggressive style,"

"Well, as My Lord would say, to lose is to be disgraced," Valiant replied with the same smug look on his face.

"I couldn't agree more," Uther agreed before gesturing to both of the women beside him, "Knight Valiant, may I present the Lady Morgana," The Knight bowed in front of the raven-haired woman before kissing the back of her hand.

"My Lady…" Valiant addressed never once breaking eye contact with Morgana as Eleanora looked around for one of the Knights of Camelot to hopefully come to her rescue, she would have even grabbed Merlin if the man had appeared, she was tired of having people kiss the back of her hand and bowing all the time.

Morgana smiled, "I saw you competing today."

Valiant smirked in return, "I saw you watching, I understand that the tournament champion has the honour of escorting My Lady to the feast…" Eleanora was glad that it wasn't her who they would escort, she was more than happy to attend the feasts either with Leon or with Gwen – it kept her out of the way. Morgana nodded, "Then I will give everything to win the tournament,"

Uther cleared his throat as he gestured to Eleanora, who forced herself to stand a little straighter. "This is the Lady Eleanora of our Northern Kingdom, if you do so win Knight Valiant…" He spoke not sure if he liked how sure the man seemed of defeating his son, if this was the case his son would need a push in the right direction, "You may escort either Lady Morgana _**or indeed**_ the Lady Eleanora…" Eleanora felt her eyes widen, the day was becoming more than just a first for everything, "Isn't that right Lady Eleanora?"

"Yes Sire…" Eleanora replied almost questioningly as she curtsied in front of the Knight.

"Well what a wonderful yet challenging decision that would be to make," Valiant declared as he kissed the back of Eleanora's hand. "I do hope that we pass again."

"They all seem to be rather impressed by Knight Valiant…" Morgana spoke smugly as Arthur approached her; he ignored her comment as his blood boiled looking at his father – He couldn't even formulate a response to the idea of the other Knight escorting Eleanora to the feast.

He cast his gaze over to Eleanora who just stood lost with her hands clasped in front of her, "You being the most impressed right Morgana?"

"You are not jealous are you Arthur?" She questioned still acting rather smug as Arthur looked back to her with his eyebrow raised.

Arthur cast a quick glance over the raven-haired woman, "I don't see anything to be jealous of…" He dismissed himself from her before stepping over to Eleanora who let out a sigh of relief.

"If you do not win this competition Arthur and I have to dance with that – that …" She ranted just as Arthur took a step towards her. "Arthur?" She questioned as the Prince gently took her hand in his, never once breaking eye contact as he bowed in front of her before pressing a gentle kiss to the back of her hand catching both women by surprise.

"He keeps staring at you and either I have to do something about it or the Knights will…" Arthur commented with a small smile, keeping himself in check as the redhead smiled at him gratefully. "I didn't know you were that desperate to go to a feast with me My Lady?" He teased her as she rolled her eyes.

"I would have chosen Leon, but someone wouldn't let him compete," She shot back.

"I'm sure…" Arthur chuckled as he heard his father move him along so the feast could commence, but before he moved away from Eleanora, he moved in closer causing her breath to catch in her throat as he brushed his lips against her cheek, making his position evidently clear to the dark-haired Knight that was still watching them. "_My Lady_…"

"Ugh…" Morgana scoffed as Arthur walked away to join the rest of the Kings' guard, "Could Arthur be anymore annoying…" Eleanora laughed as she looked down at her feet with a not-so-subtle blush on her cheeks; that was twice that day that Arthur had surprised her – the embrace at the arena and now, although she suspected that the Knight of the Western Isles had something to do with that. "I do hope that the Knight Valiant wins the tournament,"

"If he does, then you are going with him!" Eleanora laughed, "I do not understand why the King has offered me up for the champion…"

"Deal…" Morgana replied laughing, "I do not want to spend anymore time with that blonde brat than I already do so we are in agreement." And with that both women split to finish their evening conversing with the other Knights.

* * *

Having managed to convince the guards on their nightly patrol to let her out to the stables and effectively out of their sight, Eleanora held tightly onto the reigns of the dark mare that she had more than grown accustom to, Emera was by far her favourite horse within the Prince's stable and being the man he was, Arthur had agreed that the mare was more her horse than his own and allowed her full control. She walked across the grassy hills with Emera at her side as she came to the small bridge that led out to the woods; with a small smile she hauled herself up onto the horses back before she set off into the woods. She rode her way through the woods with a content smile as she drew up to a small clearing surrounded by tall trees. She hopped down from Emera's back allowing the horse to trot alongside her before she sat down on the long green grass.

"Alright Em…" Eleanora smiled at the horse, "You stand guard now…" Emera whinnied in response making her laugh, "If they saw me talking to a horse they'd think I was crazy."

She sat for what seemed like hours flipping through the pages of the spell book that Gaius had given her, passing it off as something that she may be interested in, even if the man had watched what she was capable of. Her eyes flashed gold as she blew against her finger tips, allowing small lightning bugs to brush away from her skin to brighten up the clearing around her.

"I wonder what would happen if they knew I could do this…" She whispered to the empty clearing around her as she watched the small specs glide gracefully around her, "Probably burned at the stake I'd imagine," She grimaced, "Arthur would never understand…" She turned to the woods behind her as she heard rustling, feeling that she wasn't alone.

She wasn't wrong.

Hidden by the line of trees covered by a velvet cloak was another dark-haired woman; she stood watching her turn back to pay attention to the little bugs she had created absentmindedly watching the world pass her by, "Time will tell future Queen…"

Eleanora sighed as she traced her finger along the scripture of the book, she had known about her abilities for as long as she could remember after she had suddenly healed the wounds a cat had inflicted on an unsuspecting rabbit; but she knew wiser than to play with fire whilst inside the Kingdom walls.

"All that power and you use it to conjure lightning bugs?" The woman questioned as she stepped out into view as Eleanora hopped to her feet automatically reaching for the dagger that she kept in her boot, she paused as she came face to face with a beautifully pale face of the woman, her long dark hair curling over her shoulders – She reminded her of Morgana.

Eleanora arched her brow, "Why were you watching me?" She asked as the woman took a circle of her, "Who are you?"

"I am a High Priestess of the Old Religion…" She informed her; watching amused as Eleanora's eyes flashed gold to close the book over.

She knew better than to mess with the Priestesses of the Old Religion; Gaius had told her enough stories that she knew to be cautious. "Nimueh?" She asked.

"Oh…" The dark-haired woman grinned, "So, you've heard of me then Lady Eleanora?"

"And you know me it would appear," Eleanora shot back as she watched Nimueh take in every detail she could of her.

"I know plenty about you Eleanora." Nimueh spoke gently, "I know that you're afraid of your gift, the extent of the power you hold… I know you want to be able to unleash the full extent of your magic…" She whispered, "Join me," Eleanora arched her brow at the woman. "Join me and become one of the most powerful women in all the realm."

"I use my abilities for healing and nothing more." Eleanora replied, "I will not abandon my home… I will not abandon my people just to bring them to the brink of death." She turned away from the woman as she walked back to Emera.

"Your people?" Nimueh laughed causing Eleanora to turn and look at her, "Your little Prince?" She asked as Eleanora glowered at her, "So I have your attention now." Eleanora had never felt such a hatred for someone so quickly and she was not blind to the fact that the Priestess was loving it, "You may not join me today Honora, but one day when all hope is lost…" She chimed as the other woman began to ride away, "You will…" She held out her hand towards her as her eyes flashed gold, "-but for now, let's cause some chaos."

* * *

Gwen waited outside Eleanora's chambers, a new gown that had been gifted by the Knight Valiant draped over her arm as she continued to knock on her door; as much as she knew the redhead wasn't a morning person she would have normally answered the door by now. "Elle?" She questioned pushing the door open as she peaked inside. "Are you awake?" She raised her brow as she took in the empty room, the bed had not been slept in. "Elle!"

"Guinevere?" Arthur asked standing at the opened door with his eyebrow quirked as Merlin peered over his shoulder, arms full of the Prince's armor. Gwen spun around on her heels at the mention of her name, in hope that she would be there, only to sigh as she took in both men. "Why are you yelling?" He took in the empty room, his own speech slowing as he felt the panic start. "Where is Nora?"

"I don't know," She stammered, "She left the proceedings last night after dinner; she said she was tired, but this bed has not been touched never mind slept in…" She sighed gently, "She isn't this neat."

Merlin bit the inside of his cheek knowing that the redhead had went to the stables instead of retreating to bed, but he thought she would have returned, "She couldn't have gotten that far." He suggested. "Surely a guard or one of the Knights on patrol would have noticed her leaving the palace that late at night?"

"We must go find her at once." Arthur instructed, the worry clear in his voice, knowing that if she was to wander off for whatever reason she would have returned before the morning broke – something was wrong. Merlin blocked the door only serving to irritate Arthur further, "Merlin?" He asked, "Have you gone deaf?"

Merlin sighed, "Sire, you have to compete in the tournament." He reminded him, knowing all too well that the tournament was now the last thing on the Prince's mind. "If you don't show they will see it as a forfeit."

Arthur bit his tongue, "She is my…" He frowned, "You're right, however, we cannot stand idly by and do nothing." Merlin nodded in agreement, "I will notify Leon and the Knights of this and join them as soon as this round is over."

"I'm sure she will turn up somewhere bright as rain," Merlin replied forcing as much reassurance as he could into his smile, even though inside his own head alarm bells were blaring.

* * *

"You heard Arthur's orders," Leon proclaimed as he was accompanied by Robert and Osric towards the training ground, they had been given a handful of the Kings' guard to join them in their search, "We do not return or retire until we find Eleanora," He sighed heavily before looking at the men around him, "Is that understood?"

Robert sighed resting his hand on the man's shoulder, "We will find her Leon," He dispersed the men over the grounds with a wave of his hand. They were all able to see the worry on the man's face from a mile away as soon as Arthur had pulled him away from their morning trainings. He lowered his voice, "I know how much she means to you," Leon nodded, "I swear to you, we will…"

"Leon! Robert!" Osric yelled from his stance to the Eastern side of the training ground, close to where there was a small opening that led out to the protected charter of the forest. "The men have found her," He informed them as both men shared a look before taking off in a sprint to join the Knight, their hands on their swords ready.

Eleanora lay curled up beside the now closed wrought iron gate, her cloak draped over her to protect her from the cold apart from the damp mud that had begun to seep into her skirt. Emera was down by her side as she kept a close eye on the guards approaching. The guards appearing around them startled the mare into a stance moving to stand in front of the woman protectively until Leon held out his hand.

"Emera," He clicked his tongue at her a she bowed her head gently trotting out of his way as he dropped down to her side, "Elle?" He questioned as he gently pulled her up from the ground, mindful of her head as he held her close to his chest. She was still breathing which was a massive relief. "Eleanora, it's time to wake up now your majesty," He whispered.

Her head was pounding as she managed to force her eyes open only to be met with Leon staring down at her. She could remember leaving the clearing but other than that she didn't know what had happened, nor why she was now being held so tightly. "What did I do?" She groaned rubbing the side of her head, "Go toe to toe with a rock?"

"Try head to head with a rock My Lady," Robert chuckled as he approached in a crouch at Leon's side, he frowned noticing the small cut on the side of her head from where she must have fallen from the horse. "Osric, can you inform the Prince that we have found her – but she needs to see Gaius." He laughed slightly noting the look on her face, "You had quite a lot of us worried about you, the Prince included"

At the mention of the blonde, Eleanora attempted to free herself from Leon's grip, but he just held her still causing her to look up at him, "You and I both know that I need to get to that tournament." She whimpered her muscles sore from sleeping out on the cold ground

"Elle," Leon scolded, "We are taking you to Gaius, you could have a concussion." He stood up from the ground continuing to hold the redhead in his arms, "You can go to the tournament as soon as Gaius has said you are well" She huffed as she rolled her eyes toward him but nodded anyway. He smirked as her eyes seemed to grow tired as she leant her head against his shoulder, "Not a chance My Lady keep those eyes open."

"Shut up Leon," She muttered causing the Knights to quicken their paces across the grounds, "I should be with Art…" She whispered causing Robert to shoot a quick glance up at Leon, who's brows were now furrowed. "He's going to throw a tantrum."

"It would appear he is not the only one My Lady," Robert commented knowing that Arthur wasn't going to let Leon off with her sneaking out of his watch that easy.

* * *

The tournament had finished for the day by the time Eleanora had decided to open her eyes again; she had been brought straight to Gaius' chambers, the Knights concerned that she was going to slip into some sort of coma. Gaius had gotten to work straight away checking her over, now a few hours later, she lay curled up on the small cot that Gaius had set up in his chambers as she slept off the worst of the ordeal, they had taken care of the wound on the side of her face but all they had been waiting for was her to wake up.

"I've just seen one of the snakes in Valiant's shield come to life…" Merlin panted as he stumbled through the door to the chambers, forgetting for a moment that Eleanora was 'fast-asleep' on the other side of the room. She had been covered by the thick comforter that normally rest over her bed courtesy of Gwen, who had been instructed by the King – of all people – to ensure she was comfortable.

"Are you sure?" Gaius questioned pushing his book aside, well – the book that had been found with Eleanora. Leon had gone back to check the scene and had picked it up, asking no questions about it as he handed it off to Gaius when he had stopped by to check on her.

"The snake ate a mouse!" Merlin exclaimed, "One swallow. Straight down!" Eleanora stared at the wall with her jaw agape, she knew that they spoke fondly about potions and remedies, but she had never expected that Merlin would know so much about magic. "Sir Ewan was fighting Valiant when he collapsed, it must have been one of the snakes from the shield." He frowned, "I have to tell Arthur,"

"Is there any chance that you may have been mistaken?" Gaius prompted as he cast a careful glance over to Eleanora.

"I know magic when I see it Gaius," Merlin protested. Eleanora gasped loudly catching their attention, however, passed it off as if she was still asleep as she snuggled further into the blanket. _Merlin had magic_

"Perhaps…" Gaius mused wise to the redhead listening, "Do you have any proof?"

Merlin arched his brow at his uncle, "Don't you believe me?" He asked.

"I fear you will only land yourself in trouble." Gaius replied honestly, "How will you explain why you were in Valiant's chambers?"

"Why does that matter?" Merlin demanded folding his arms across his chest annoyed that Gaius seemed to not believe what he had seen. "He is using magic to cheat in a tournament."

"-but you cannot go around accusing a knight of using magic without proof!" Gaius explained with a sigh. "The King would never accept the word of a servant over the word of a Knight,"

Merlin looked at him with a frown, "So what I say counts for **nothing**?"

"I'm afraid that it counts for very little as far as the King is concerned," Gaius sighed standing from the table as Merlin huffed storming off to his own chambers, however Gaius reached out and gripped the man's arm before he could get that far, "She's awake…" He whispered as Merlin's eyes grew wide. She knew – a member of the Royal Family _**knew**_. "Talk to her," He instructed, "She's not just a pretty face – She'll understand."

Merlin turned to stare at the woman who had continued to stare at the wall, being reduced to counting the lines on the wall out of boredom. The Dragon's voice echoed round his head as he looked at her for a moment, _'the healer – she is more important than those who think her a…,' _"Pretty face…" Merlin rasped as he approached the cot cautiously.

"Did the gasp not give it away?" She asked finally rolling over onto her back with a soft groan; Merlin shrugged as he looked at her sheepishly, "I bet you're glad that I am good at keeping secrets…" She smirked as her own eyes flashed gold causing Merlin to gasp shocked, "I wouldn't tell a soul about this Merlin," She told him, "Your secret is safe with me, as long as** mine**, is safe with **you**."

"Thank you, Elle…" He replied with a sigh; he felt that in a minute a weight had been added to his shoulders although he was glad that he had found who he hoped was the one to join his path to protect Arthur, to him it made sense that it would be her. "Do you believe me?"

She raised her brow at him, "About the snakes?" He nodded; she searched his eyes for a moment before nodding the best she could, the frightened look in his eye gave her no reason to doubt him. "I believe you Merlin,"  
They both sat for a little while longer as it grew darker outside just sitting side-by-side getting to know each other a little better, she told him stories about Arthur as a child that made him laugh making mental notes of the embarrassing stories he could use against the blonde. They were that engrossed in their conversation that they didn't hear Arthur knock on the door nor let himself in. "You're awake?" He spoke up causing them to look over at the door, he gave Merlin a harsh look as the servant bowed his head, "I thought I told you I wanted to know the second she was awake."

"I lost track of the time Sire," Merlin replied guiltily knowing just how worried the Prince had been during the day, waiting and waited – rather impatiently – for any sort of an update. "It was late as well Sire, I didn't know if you had retired for the evening…"

"As if I would have retired for the evening when she was like this," Arthur raised his voice as he gestured to her, he had almost thrown his shield to the ground to leave the tournament the second Osric had told them that she had been found, even more so knowing that she had been harmed.

Eleanora looked between the men as they glared at each other. "Arthur…" She called out to him as his gaze snapped to her, she let her hand drift to him as Merlin smiled slyly pushing himself up from the stool to retreat towards the door before giving her a thumbs up and a silent thanks. "You don't need to be so hard on him,"

"Don't start Eleanora," Arthur shot back his voice in a low whisper as she raised her eyebrow at him. He only ever used her full name when she was trouble, and by the look he was giving her, she was in heaps. "Where were you?" He didn't even give her time to answer as he continued to fire out accusations. "What were you thinking? Oh, I know! You weren't thinking, you just wanted to run off again." He fumed, "Now, let me just remind you of this – You are a Lady of Camelot whether you like it or not, you can't just go off in the middle of the night and not tell anyone!" She just sat there staring at him as he got more and more upset, "I came to find Guinevere shouting in your chambers in some sort of mad-panic," She frowned, "Do you have any idea how worried I was about you?" He demanded, his head not quite catching up with his heart as he continued to rant at her, "I thought my heart had just about stopped when I saw Leon carrying you away from the training grounds – Do you even realize how pale you were? I thought you were…"

She forced herself up as quickly as she could so that she could wrap her arms around his neck, burying her head into his shoulder as he wormed his arms back around her waist pulling her closer to him. "I'm sorry…" She whispered, knowing that she couldn't tell him the real reason she hadn't come back _or_ where she had been. "I didn't mean to scare you Art…"

"You're my best friend Eleanora," He frowned not even caring that if anyone was to see her bundled into his lap as he held her tightly, "You did a lot more than scare me…" He pressed his lips to her forehead, leaving them against her skin for longer than he knew he should have. "Just…" He gave her a look as she moved off his lap back to the cot, "Please get some rest, I need my good luck charm out there tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights associated with Merlin, all rights to their respected owners. This is for entertainment purposes only.

**Chapter Four**  
**'I have faith in you, like the children have faith in their wildest dreams'**

At the slightest hint of dawn, Gaius had been woken by a rather impatient Eleanora – who had been waiting all night to be given a clean bill of health – she hadn't been able to shake the look on Arthur's face when he had left her in Gaius' chambers, she had never seen him so torn. She now sat at the long wooden table across from Gaius as she sipped on her morning tea as the older man filled her in on everything that had happened the day before – a knight seemed to have been bitten by a snake meaning that Merlin was right. The door to the chambers burst open as Gwen appeared giving them both a tightlipped smile, the dress over her arm causing Eleanora to groan.

"I'm sorry Elle…" She sighed glad to finally set eyes on the woman again after her disappearing act, "The council has been summoned and your presence is required." She looked over to Gaius, "You as well,"

"Very well," Eleanora replied as she pushed herself up slowly from the table before looking back at the dress that waited for her, "-but that isn't one of mine?"

"Forgive me Elle…" Gwen sighed as she ushered the woman into Merlin's room so that she could have some privacy to change, "Knight Valiant seems to have sent dresses to both you and the Lady Morgana as tokens of his affections," Eleanora rolled her eyes staring at the burnt orange dress, "Morgana said the same, he sent her yellow of all colours!"

Eleanora huffed as Gwen left her allowing her a small moment to herself as she tried to come to terms with the dress that lay in front of her. She hated burnt orange – she was a natural redhead, who gives orange to a redhead? She swallowed her pride as she used the bucket of water that Gaius had fetched to wash the sleep away from her face. The dress was fitted until her waist, with a square neckline – that showed off more chest than she would had preferred – although, she did appreciate the elbow length sleeves. Slipping on her court heels, she bundled her hair into another quick braid before meeting Gwen at the door.

The claims of the Knight's apparent use of magic were being passed around the palace like wild fire, after Arthur had found Merlin waiting for him after he had left Eleanora, he had agreed to call the council to order as soon as the morning broke.

Eleanora walked out ahead of Gwen out of habit racing off to find the trouble, keeping her eye out for either Arthur or Merlin as she neared the doors to the council chambers. Her eyes lit up slightly as she noticed three of the Prince's Knights waiting at the door – each all looking in different directions. Osric noticed her first and quickly nudged Robert, who then nudged Leon; although all three raised their eyebrows confused as they took in the dress she was wearing.

"Don't even start," She warned as she was given quick embraces from Osric and Robert; both men glad that she had made such a speedy recovery. "What?" She turned to look at Leon expectantly, "Nothing from you?" He just stared at her for a moment double-checking that she was actually alright before pulling her into a tight embrace, "Thank you Leon,"

"I am just relieved that you are alright Elle," He let her go, failing to mention that the King and the Prince had bit his head off for her disappearance on several occasions in the past few hours. "May I?" Leon gestured his arm to the redhead, she nodded smiling at him as she took his arm allowing him to escort her inside.

"Guinevere," Both remaining Knights smiled as they offered their arms to her, escorting the hand-maid inside the council chambers.

Arthur and Merlin stood waiting inside the large room for the King to arrive, both looked over their shoulders at the footsteps only to see Eleanora walking behind them. She offered them both a small smile as she moved to stand at the side of the room by Morgana, it was only when the King stormed into the chambers that the room grew tense.

"Why have you summoned the Court?" Uther demanded as Arthur stepped out in front of his father.

"I believe that the Knight Valiant is using an enchanted shield to cheat in the tournament," Arthur proclaimed, causing murmurs to erupt amongst the council members to which he swallowed nervously as his father walked towards him.

Uther arched his brow as he turned to the Knight in question, "Valiant," He addressed, "What do you have to say to this?"

"My Lord, it is ridiculous." Valiant scoffed, "I have never used magic." He looked towards the Prince, "Does your son have** any** evidence to support this outrageous accusation?"

Uther turned back to Arthur, "Do you have such evidence?"

Arthur looked over his shoulder to where Merlin stood just behind him, the man nodded as Arthur turned back to his father with his lips pressed into a firm line, "I do." He urged for Merlin to join him.

Knowing that Uther would not take the word of a servant, Eleanora tapped Leon's hand for him to release her as she walked out to stand beside Arthur causing Merlin to stop in his tracks. "Sire, if I may…" She smiled at the King who let out a breath of relief to see the redhead before him.

He beckoned her forward to him with his hand outstretched, she took his hand as she closed the gap between them. Merlin and Arthur looked at each other amazed at the hold the woman seemed to have over the King. Arthur had never seen his father so quick to relinquish his temper and listen to someone else other than Morgana. "I believe that the Knight Valiant's use of an enchanted shield has been the cause of Sir Ewan's illness," She advised him, basically only recounting what Gaius had told her that morning.

"Bring me the shield," Uther demanded, watching out the corner of his eye as the Lady before him looked back to his son nervously. She looked far too nervous to be sure of her claims; although he was not inclined to doubt her just yet.

"Be careful My Lord…" Eleanora curtsied as Arthur took a tentative step towards her as his father was handed the shield. The blonde stood beside her anxiously, one hand resting on the small of her back as he kept the other firmly around the hilt of his sword. "We need Sir Ewan…"

"As you can see My Lord," Valiant spoke up catching their attention as nothing moved from the shield, "It is just an ordinary shield."

Eleanora rolled her eyes, "He is not going to let everyone see the snakes come to life." She retorted.

"Then how am I to know what you have said is true My Lady?" Uther replied casting a glance at the redhead who simply sighed.

"We have a witness." Arthur spoke up regaining his father's interest, "Sir Ewan was bitten by one of the snakes from the shield. Its venom has made him gravely ill, however, he has received an antidote." He continued, "He will confirm that the Knight has used magic."

Uther sighed wishing that he was able to believe the two, "Where is this witness?" Eleanora turned to look at Merlin, Gaius had not yet arrived with Sir Ewan so they were at a loss, in that moment Gaius walked past the guards at the council door to stand beside Merlin as he shook his head. "**I am waiting**!"

Arthur swallowed turning back to his father, "I am afraid the witness is dead,"

"So, you have no proof to support these allegations?" Uther demanded, "Have you seen Valiant use magic – _Either _of you?"

"No…" Eleanora sighed looking down at her feet.

Arthur spoke up giving it one last attempt, "My servant fought one of the snakes from…"

"Your **servant!**" Uther demanded cutting Arthur off mid-sentence causing them to gulp. "I can understand Lady Eleanora being confused in her allegations due to the extent of her injuries but _**YOU**_!" He jabbed his finger at Arthur, "You made these outrageous accusations against a Knight on the word of your servant?"

Arthur protested, "I believe that he is telling the truth!"

"My Lord…" Valiant shook his head, "Am I really to be judged on some hearsay from a boy?"

"I've seen those snakes come to life!" Merlin suddenly snapped drawing the attention of the room to him; as soon as the words left his mouth his head dropped to his chest as Uther signaled for the guards to escort Merlin outside of the chambers.

"My Lord…" Valiant spoke again stopping the guards, "I'm sure he was merely mistaken, and like you said the Lady Eleanora is a very kind woman, she probably took pity to his claims in her **state**." Eleanora glared angrily at the Knight as he turned to address her, "My Lady," He bowed to her, "I do not take any offence to your actions this morning, I understand you have been through _severe_ distress – I am just glad that you are well,"

"You see!" Uther praised, "This is how a true Knight behaves… With gallantry and honour."

"My Lord, if your son has made these accusations because he is afraid to fight me." Valiant suggested with a meek shrug, "Or to avoid me escorting either the beautiful Morgana or indeed _Eleanora_, then I will graciously accept his withdrawal."

"Is this true?" Uther asked disappointedly as he turned to look at Arthur, "Do you wish to withdraw from the tournament?"

Arthur was beyond fuming as the Knight Valiant smirked at him, "No!" He snapped, "No I do not."

"Then what am I to make of these allegations?" Uther questioned his son, as he looked over at Eleanora who was still fuming at the comments that had been made toward them both.

He sighed, "Obviously there has been a misunderstanding," He replied, "I withdraw the allegations against Knight Valiant, please accept my apology."

Eleanora sighed as she turned to the Knight, "From both of us," She curtsied.

* * *

With Uther dismissing the council with an angry swish of his hand, Arthur stormed back towards his chamber's embarrassment written all over his face as both Merlin and Eleanora raced after him. "I believed you!" Arthur yelled at the raven-haired man, "I trusted you!" He continued, "-and you make me look like a complete fool!"

Merlin sighed, "I know it didn't go exactly to plan…"

Arthur scoffed, "Didn't go exactly to plan!" He glared heatedly at Merlin who was one glare away from shying away from the Prince. Eleanora sighed as she took a seat at the edge of the table with her arms folded across her chest as she watched them both go back and forth, "My father and the entire court think I am a coward!" He growled, "You humiliated me!"

Merlin protested, "We can still expose Valiant!"

Arthur shook his head, "I no longer require your services Merlin,"

"Arthur…" Eleanora warned as she looked up to him with her eyebrow raised, "That's not exactly fair!"

"You're **sacking** me?" Merlin demanded in shock.

Arthur nodded, "I need a servant I can trust!"

Merlin scoffed, "You can trust me!"

"And look where that got me…" Arthur snapped, "Now. Get out of my sight!" Eleanora sighed watching as Merlin stormed out of the chambers angrily, she let out a sigh catching Arthur's attention as she pushed herself up from the table. "Nora…" She looked over at him, "I didn't mean you had to leave."

"No, I know…" She replied calmly, "I just think that Merlin needs to be reminded that someone around here believes him," Arthur went to interrupt her when she laughed holding a finger up to him, "I know you're angry Art, but you told him that you believed him, and you just went and sacked him… He isn't God. He didn't know that Sir Ewan had died." She just shook her head as he tried to argue back, "He was just trying to do what was right…"

* * *

Merlin stormed down the steps into the dreary cavern, his eyes roaming around wildly for the Dragon that resided there as he let his anger get the better of him. "Where are you?" He demanded, "I just came to tell you that whatever you think my destiny, whatever you think I am supposed to do – You've got the **wrong person**!" He growled, "Goodbye!"

"If only it were so easy to escape one's destiny…" The Dragon announced as he landed on top of the mass of rocks that were piled high in the center of the cavern.

Merlin arched his brow, "How can it be my destiny to protect someone who hates me?" He demanded.

"A half cannot truly hate what makes it whole," He replied cryptically, "Very soon you will learn this…"

"Oh great." Merlin groaned, "Just what I need another riddle!"

"That your and Arthur's paths lie together is but the truth," He assured Merlin. "Y'know young Warlock, this is not the end – but the beginning."

* * *

Merlin swallowed what was left of his pride as he gently shouldered open the door to Arthur's chambers with his hands pushed firmly into his pockets. Thinking that maybe Eleanora had returned, Arthur lifted his gaze from the desk that he had been scratching away at only to set his eyes on Merlin.

"I thought I told you to get out of my sight?" He asked twirling the dagger around his fingers as Merlin rolled his eyes.

Merlin continued to ignore his question as he closed the door over all together, "Don't fight Valiant in the tournament tomorrow," Arthur stayed silent giving the man one last chance, "He will use the shield against you,"

Arthur sighed, "I know…"

"Then withdraw!" Merlin argued looking at the blonde as if he had gone mad, surely he had, if he was willing to go up against Valiant and his snakes. "You have to withdraw!"

"Don't you understand? I **cannot** withdraw!" Arthur protested, "The people of Camelot expect their Prince to fight;" He ran his hand through his hair frustrated, "How can I lead men into battle when they think that I am a coward?""

"Arthur, Valiant **will** kill you." Merin argued, "If you fight, then you will die."

"Then I die." Arthur mumbled.

"How can you go out there knowing you will die?" Merlin demanded of him. "What do you think Eleanora, or your Knights would do if they knew your master plan was to just drop dead!" He yelled, "Surely there is a voice in your head telling you that this is the wrong thing to do!"

Arthur frowned looking up at Merlin; his questions about Eleanora and the Knights jabbing at his heart. "It is my duty Merlin…"

* * *

The morning came around far sooner than Arthur would have preferred, before he knew it Morris was tending to him in his chambers fixing his armor for the battle that lay ahead; had the blonde not already felt guilty when Merlin had left the night before – he certainly did when Eleanora walked into the chambers carrying a small box close to her chest.

He watched as she smiled warmly at Morris, "Let me…" She smiled as she stepped behind him making quick work of fixing the clumsily fastened gorget. "I am far too used to fixing your armor these days Art," She laughed, "I think I'd make a better servant at this rate,"

He looked over his shoulder at her, a part of him happy that she was no longer angry with him. "Thank you."

"Just be careful Art," She requested, Merlin had gone to her after he had left Arthur to make her aware of the lost cause Arthur had become but she was willing to give it another try – so, there she was. "I am rather fond of having you around in my life," She told him as she handed him the small box, "I was saving this for your birthday, but I think it serves more purpose now…" She told him as he opened the box to reveal the silver pin resting delicately on top of a red cushion. "The woman told me it was from the Northern Kingdom, it is supposed to be a symbol of luck." She took the pin from the box as she moved to attach it to his shirt. "I figured that with it being your duty to be an idiot you could use all the luck you could get,"

He rolled his eyes at her knowing now that Merlin had gone to her, "Nora," He sighed, "You know my outlook on my duty better than anyone else."

"Doesn't mean I have to agree with my best friend willingly accepting his death," She shot back at him as she turned away angrily crossing her arms across her chest. "You're such an idiot…"

He sighed wishing that he could just put his arms around her and make her believe that he knew what he was doing, but before he had any time to do anything she had spun back around to put her arms around his waist holding him tightly. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, "I promise that I will be there tonight to escort you to the feast," He told her as he kissed her forehead, "Even if it kills me…"

* * *

With the tournament coming to an end with Arthur defeating Valiant, after Merlin caused the snakes to truly come to life in front of all of them, Eleanora found herself once again sat in Morgana's chambers as she watched the raven-haired woman get ready for the feast.

"You look beautiful Morgana," She spoke up as she took in the plum and navy gown that the woman had picked out to wear whilst Gwen finished the last braid for her Lady.

"You would do if you would actually get ready," Gwen commented casting the redhead a look in the mirror causing her to arch her brow at her.

"Why do I need to get ready?" She asked looking down at the plain purple dress that she had chosen to spend her day in, "What's wrong with my dress?" She paused seeing the look both women were giving her, "Why are you smiling at me like that?"

"You do realize that Arthur is escorting you to the feast?" Morgana asked as the woman just gave her a look, "You truly believe that Arthur would escort me to the feast after his father had given him the option of taking you?" She laughed, "You really did take a good hit on the head the other day, didn't you?" When she didn't respond, Morgana rolled her eyes. "Gwen would you be so kind as to grab the gown?" She smiled, "You can thank me later Elle…"

With their help, Eleanora found herself staring in the mirror in awe, both women had taken the liberty of finding a new dress for the redhead the night before – knowing that she would try and get away with hiding in one of her other gowns. The dress was just as fitted as the one she had worn when she was almost skewered by Mary Collins. The top of the dress slipped off her shoulders in a simple band and glistened a radiant gold, before it cinched in at the waist as it fanned out to the floor in a royal blood-red that complimented the Pendragon seal perfectly. Gwen had taken a quick second to fix her hair for her as Morgana applied some pink to her lips – both knowing that she would be watched critically by the court. "Well…" She whispered, "I look different."

"I would have said beautiful but different will do I suppose," Gwen smiled to them both, "Now, we must get to you both to the banquet before you are late," She gestured her arm out to them both, "My Ladies…"

"Our Guinevere," They laughed as they walked out of the woman's chambers and down to the long hallway that led to the grand hall where the banquet was being held.

"Are you nervous Eleanora?" Morgana asked as they rounded the corner towards the hall, all the way there the raven-haired woman had explained to her how she was to be there before Arthur was announced to greet him – forgetting that Eleanora had always been in the crowd and knew what she was to do. "You look nervous…"

Eleanora let out a small huff, "I've never had to do this before so yes," She nodded, "I am a little…" She trailed off as the entire banquet hall stopped their conversations to look at them, the room falling deathly silent. Both women gave her an encouraging look as they left her side to move away, leaving her at the pier by herself. She looked up to make eye contact with the King across the way, who lifted his goblet to her as he smiled.

"The Lady Eleanora of Camelot," He spoke as the courtiers bowed towards the redhead, he watched as she smiled brightly at them just as his son appeared out the corner of his eye, "My honorable guests," He spoke again, "I give you Prince Arthur, your champion."

Eleanora joined in with the applause as Arthur appeared in the hall; she flashed him a bright smile as he looked over her feeling as though the wind had been knocked out of him. He realized he had stood frozen for a moment when he noticed her urging him over to her, "My Lady…" He offered his arm out to her.

"My Champion," She replied as she took his arm with a goofy grin as they turned to walk down the short aisle towards the King, "Think your father will ever apologize for not believing us?"

"You know that will never happen," He told her as he looked down to her, "I hope you don't mind that I am escorting you tonight, I know you don't normally like these kind of things."

She smiled taking in the warm smiles of the people around her, "On the contrary, I think I could get used to this," She laughed, "Besides, I've already told Leon that I owe him a drink for standing him up," She rolled her eyes playfully, "And as congratulations are in order," She nudged him, "I never had my doubts." He gave her a look, "Okay, only slightly." She cast a quick look over at Merlin, "Although… I think you may owe someone an apology."

He followed her gaze over to Merlin and sighed, "Yes, I think you may be right." He replied, "Would you be so inclined to excuse me for a minute?"

She rest her hand on his cheek catching them both off-guard, unsure of what had gotten into her herself, "Just don't stand me up for the rest of the evening and we're golden."

Arthur smirked down at her as he took the hand from his cheek in his own, kissing the back of her hand "I'll be back," He promised as he walked over to Merlin who had stood watching the entire thing pretty impressed by the pair.

"I have to admit that was pretty smooth Sire," Merlin commented chuckling as Arthur shook his head, "No I mean it, like top level smooth – One would think that there was something more to that little moment,"

"I came over here to say that I had a mistake in sacking you Merlin," Arthur commented trying to ignore the raven-haired man's comment about Eleanora, "-but I can still take it back y'know."

"Nah, don't worry about it," Merlin laughed brushing it off, "Just buy me a drink and we can call it even?"

Arthur chuckled, "I can't really be seen buying drinks for my servants,"

Merlin arched his brown at him, "Your servant?" He asked, "-but you sacked me?"

"And now I am rehiring you…" Arthur replied, "My chambers are a complete mess, my clothes need washing – the armor needs repairing, my boots need a good cleaning, the dogs need exercising, the fire place definitely needs good sweeping and my bed needs changing…" Merlin groaned looking at the blonde, "And apparently we need to have a chat about you watching my interactions a bit too closely!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights affiliated with Merlin, all rights to their respected owners. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

Chapter Five  
'The strongest of us, are the ones who hide their pain behind their concern for others,  
until at the end of the day, they break and need the most loving comfort of all'

Eleanora whistled a soft tune to herself as she wandered aimlessly through the town-market, a bunch of brilliant white roses in her arms that had been gifted to her by one of the market owners that morning. She had woken with an overwhelming sense of dread in her heart, deciding that it would be easier to keep her mind busy than to face the day for what it was, she set a goal to visit every stall in the market at least once – conveniently, allowing her to miss the council meeting that Uther had tried to get her to attend. She kept her head down trying to keep herself to herself, but she found herself stopped in her tracks as she watched Merlin and Gaius attempt to drag an exceptionally heavy cart across the bridge from the lower-town.

"Good morning you two," She called out catching their attention. "What on Earth are you trying to move that is that heavy?" She questioned. Both men took a quick glance at the cart behind them before looking back at the redhead, a frown appearing on Gaius' face as he took in the bags under her eyes. "Do you need some help?"

"It's really nothing Eleanora…" Merlin attempted to reassure her. Gaius rolled his eyes knowing that the second he used her full name that the woman was not going to believe a word his nephew shared with her. Merlin offered her a small smile as he noticed the flowers in her arms, thinking he had found the ideal way to change the subject, "Did someone get you flowers My Lady?"

Her smile waivered, "No…" She paused, "I uh- I was gifted them by Alina, the lady that owns the flower stall." She plucked one of the smaller flowers from the bunch and tucked it into the rip in Merlin's jacket. "They are supposed to bring joy to some," She smiled softly as she met eyes with Gaius who gave the woman a sad smile as he took the flower from her. "Now…" She suddenly spoke, "Would you like some help or am I going to have to follow you until you let me?" Gaius caved after a moment of silence, "Wonderful," She nodded as she handed them bouquet o him, "Lead the way Gaius,"

Merlin and Eleanora made quick and clumsy work of dropping the body down onto Gaius' table having almost dropped said body back down the first set of stairs. Gaius, having set the Lady's flowers in the sink, moved into examine the man's body. "I don't think I have ever seen anything quite like this before…"

Eleanora joined the man giving the body a once over, "Do you think it could be some sort of plague?"

"No…" Gaius trailed off shaking his head for a moment, "I fear that something quite like this could never have come from nature," He sighed looking up to the woman fearing that she already know the answer to the fatality.

"Who would have that kind of power?" Merlin asked knowing that he wouldn't be able to do it, even if he tried, "You think this has been caused by magic?"

Before they had time to speculate, Arthur's voice carried through the heavy door followed by a few equally heavy thuds, the trio looked between each other and down at the body startled by the Prince's presence before Eleanora just rolled her eyes heading to the door, considering that the other to men had made no notion to move. "I'll handle him," She assured them as she opened the door ever so slightly blocking the body from the blonde's view, "Hello…" She smiled up to the blonde.

"Uh… Hello Nora?" He replied questioningly, he was sure that Morgana said that she had took off early that morning to explore the market place as he had left the empty chambers confused, "I thought you were spending your day at the market?" She nodded, "I was looking for Merlin."

"He is just finishing up a small chore for Gaius," She lied hearing said man trip over his own feet followed by a whispered curse, "Something about leeches," She shivered at the thought of having to clean out the leech tank that sat in the corner of the Physician's chambers, "Can I pass on a message?"

"Just tell him that he is to be at my chambers as soon as he is down," He replied, "He is late," Eleanora nodded waiting, "And tell Gaius that my father wants to see him straight away."

"Of course," She replied before closing the door leaving Arthur confused to her seemingly good mood before the blonde retreated towards the council chambers. Eleanora let out a small sigh of relief hearing his footsteps disappear, although as she turned back to face the men, Gaius appeared to be giving her the same concerned look that Arthur had. "Is there something wrong Gaius?"

"No, not at all - Eleanora…" Gaius replied cautiously not wishing to upset her, he imagined that given the circumstances that she was simply putting on a brave face. "I must admit that I am little concerned that you are in such high spirits given the situation."

She arched her brow at him assuming that he was only referring to the body that lay out on the table. "No need to be concerned Gaius," She told him brushing it off as she scoped up the roses from the sink, "Now cover him up and let's get to the council chambers before he sends the guards for us,"

Eleanora had walked ahead of them towards the council chambers lost in her own little world until she was forced to stop in her tracks for the second time that day when she was met with one of the courtiers lying in the middle of the floor. She arched her brow as she drew in a quick breath before moving to join Arthur, the Prince offered her a subtle smile as he gestured his arm out to her.

"What has happened?" She whispered to him only to have him shrug in response. "Well, you're as useful as a bag of sticks…"

"What has happened to him?" Uther demanded as Gaius approached the door moving to crouch down beside the second victim.

"I'm afraid I do not know Sire," Gaius replied honestly as he made his initial observations, "This is the second case that I have seen today,"

Uther raised his brow bewildered as to why he was only finding out about this now. "Why didn't you report this to me?"

"I was trying to determine the cause of the fatality My Lord," Gaius replied, as Arthur looked down at Eleanora now understanding why she had barely opened the door when he had come to look for Merlin.

"What did you conclude?" Uther pressed, urgent for answers as to what was happening inside his Kingdom.

Gaius frowned, "I don't think it's time to hurry to conclusions." He explained, "The scientific process is a long one,"

Uther glowered at the Physician for a moment, "What are you concealing from me?"

Gaius sighed, "Sire, I have seen nothing like this before," He replied, "The victims are dying within a 24-hour period, and it's spreading fast."

"_What is the cause_?" Uther was quickly losing his patience as he spoke, and it showed.

"I think you should say that the cause, the likely cause is…" Gaius sighed looking up to the King knowing there was no point in trying to lie to the man, "Sorcery."

"We must find out who did this," Uther instructed beckoning Arthur forward; the Prince stepped towards his father listening for the instructions that he would no doubt have to relay to the Knights. "Conduct door to door searches, increase your presence in town, double the guards on all the gates," He looked over at Merlin, "Lend the Physician your servant," Arthur raised his brow, "I need Gaius to find a cure, he needs all of the help he can get," Uther explained, "If Gaius is right believe me, this city _will be_ wiped out. This is the kind of magic that undermines our authority, challenges all that we've done. If we cannot control this plague, people will turn to magic for a cure." Eleanora frowned at his words, "We **must** find this sorcerer and quickly"

Arthur nodded firmly, "Yes father."

"You are excused Gaius" Uther dismissed as he gestured for the guards to help them move the body out of the chambers. "Lady Eleanora?" He called, the sound of her name causing her to freeze on the spot as she gestured for Gaius to go on without her, "I wish for you to remain…" She nodded slowly. "My dear…"

"Of course, Sire," She replied walking back towards the thrones where Uther had taken a seat, he gestured for her to take the seat that sat to his left normally left for Morgana, but she just gave him a small smile as she sat on the edge of the top step, "Is there something wrong Sire?

He sighed, "It has been brought to my attention that today is indeed the anniversary of your mother's passing," Her breath caught in her throat as the King spoke, the date had not slipped her mind – she had simply chosen to ignore it - but the glances she had received from both Arthur and Gaius now made sense, they had all remembered with her. "I wish for you to take some time to return to the Northern realm," He advised, "If you should need some time to mourn in peace that is."

"Sire, whilst I appreciate the offer – there is nothing for me in the Northern realm anymore." She replied forcing a smile onto her face as she fiddled nervously, "My family has been and will forever be in Camelot."

"They would be proud of you my child," He told her as he moved to cup her cheek. She stiffened at his actions, something about the way he spoke about her parents didn't sit well with her - every year the spiel seemed to become more drawn out and forced.

"I appreciate that Sire, believe me I do" She replied, "- but if I may, I must go help Gaius and Merlin – I am sure they could use another set of hands."

"Of course," Uther smiled at her as she pushed herself up from the stairs returning his smile as she left the room as fast as her legs could carry her. His smile fell, a part of him – the part that had loved the redhead since she was brought to his council as a child – wished to tell her something of the truth, yet the voice at the back of his mind reminded him that if he were to do so, he would have made a great enemy. One he would not inflict on the Kingdom of Camelot.

* * *

Eleanora walked back along the corridor towards the Physician's chambers, although it was clear to those who passed her that she was in no real hurry to get anywhere, if anything the sense of dread that she had felt all morning hung over her like a dark cloud slowing her down; she fiddled with the lose thread on her shirt as she went, keeping her eyes trained to the floor. Lost in her own world, she didn't even notice Arthur coming back down the corridor towards her – the blonde frowned taking in just how lost she seemed.

"Nora?" He questioned reaching out to stop her before she crashed straight into him, "Eleanora?" He spoke softly as she looked up at him with a sadness pooling in her eyes, that in an instant, he wished that he could take away. "Are you alright?"

"I uh…" She swallowed, "Your father," She continued to try get her words out, but her voice almost disappeared into a whisper as the weight of the day began to weigh down on her, "I …" She sighed, "It never gets any easier does it?"

He knew that he would never be able to give her the answer she needed, instead, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders to pull her into his chest. She rest her head against the thin material of his shirt as she stared out over the palace grounds; they stood in silence as Arthur ran his fingers through her hair. "I think I should go fetch you some tea hmm?" He suggested to her.

"I wouldn't say no to that," She whispered, "But you have your duties to tend to and I have to help Gaius figure out what is causing this plague."

He rest his chin on top of her head gently as he spoke, "I could bring it to your chambers later today?" He offered, "You will have my undivided attention, I'll even bring some of that weird jam that you seem to love…" He felt her whisper something against his chest causing him to pull away to crouch down in front of her to see a small tear was rolling down her cheeks, "Hmm?"

"I said thank you Arthur," She murmured as he brushed his finger across her cheek as he smiled at her.

"You will never need to thank me for something like that," He told her just as the Knight's called for him further down the hall, "I need to go and start these searches but I will find you later," She nodded as she gestured for him to go, but instead he continued to look down at her. "Smile for me?" He asked.

"I'm really not in the mood to smile right now Art," She replied.

He shook his head at her, "Not the right answer," He told her, "Did you get your roses this morning?" She felt the smile appear on her face, knowing that it was strange for anyone other than him to know that white roses were her favourite flowers just like her mother. She smiled causing Arthur to grin, "That'll do My Lady…" He spoke as he gave her a quick bow before rushing off to find the Knights.

* * *

Taking her time to walk back through the palace, Eleanora finally returned to Gaius' chambers; a small smile on her face from Arthur's sweet attempt to try and cheer her up – a smile that had not gone unnoticed by both men. Gaius had taken a few minutes to catch Merlin up to speed on the significance of the date and, by default, the roses that she had been gifted in the market, he looked up to greet the redhead, however stifled his laughter as she gagged – the vile stench of bile attacking her sinuses.

She retched covering her mouth with her sleeve, "What on Earth are you two doing?"

Gaius looked up at her holding a jar full of a murky liquid, "I am examining the contents of this man's stomach," She grimaced at the thought, "Hopefully this will tell us it is being spread, but one thing is for sure – This is magic of the darkest kind."

"Why would someone use magic like that?" Merlin frowned.

"Magic can corrupt even the purest of souls," Eleanora replied thinking about the stories that Gaius had told her, "People use it for their own ends,"

Merlin shook his head, "Magic isn't all bad,"

"No," Eleanora agreed with him, "I know it isn't…"

"It is neither good, nor bad." Gaius corrected, "It is indeed how you intend to use it,"

Without so much as a knock, Arthur barged through the door causing them all to jump as Eleanora stumbled into Merlin whilst Gaius almost dropped the jar of bile, "Over there…" Arthur instructed gesturing around the room before turning back to Gaius, "I am sorry about this Gaius, but we have to search every room in the Kingdom."

Gaius arched his brow, "What do you hope to find My Lord?"

"A sorcerer," Arthur replied bluntly watching out of his peripherals as Eleanora moved away from the commotion to busy herself with folding up a tattered old sheet that was resting over Gaius' cot.

Gaius crossed his arms across his chest, "Why would he be here?"

Eleanora raised her brow with a smirk as she looked over at them, "Better question," She proposed "How do you know _**it's a he**_?"

Arthur just held up his hands in surrender to their questioning, "I'm just doing my job." The Knight's quickly got to work scouring through every nook of the chambers, Arthur moved to pick up the pile of papers that were lying on the other work bench. "All these books and papers?"

"My life's work" Gaius explained, "-dedicated to the understanding of science" He looked at the Prince amused as he scrunched up his nose, "You're quite welcome to read through them if you wish Sire."

Arthur gave the Physician a pointed look before turning to look towards the other room, "What is in this room?"

Merlin raised his hand suddenly growing quite shy, "Er… It's my room Sire,"

Gaius abandoned the jar of bile on the table as he approached Arthur, "Sire, what is it exactly you and your men expect to find?"

"I am looking for material or evidence suggesting the use of enchantments," He explained growing rather tired of Gaius' constant interruptions, without actually gaining their permission – the blonde disappeared into Merlin's room.

Gaius quickly pulled Merlin to the side, "What have you done with the book I gave you?"

"Merlin…" Arthur's voice carried from the room causing the trio to pale, "Come here…" Merlin did as he was told and walked towards his chambers, "Look what I found…"

"You don't think he's left that book out in the open do you?" Eleanora asked as she suddenly began to bite her nail, knowing exactly what would happen if Arthur – or the guards – found anything. Gaius shook his head unsure as he moved to give the woman a soft squeeze on the shoulder as he passed her.

"How long do you think it may be before you find cure Gaius" Arthur suddenly questioned leaving Merlin's room with a slightly less nervous Merlin trailing down behind the Prince.

Gaius shrugged, "It depends on how many interruptions I get," He shot back.

Arthur nodded rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, "Of course, I'm sorry." He turned to the remaining guards gesturing them to leave the chambers, "We're done here."

Gaius moved to close the door behind them before ensuring that the lock was firmly in place. He turned to Merlin, "We need to hide that book."

"No," Merlin protested, "We need to **use** it,"

"You truly want to practice magic whilst the King is conducting a witch hunt?" Gaius questioned his nephew in disbelief, "Are you _mad_? Merlin, your life is destined for more important things than this…"

"But if I don't practice then how will I become this great Warlock?" Merlin argued beginning to grow tired of consistently being told no.

"There will come a time Merlin when your skills will be recognized," Gaius replied looking over at Eleanora who had taken a seat on a stool as close to the door as she could make it, trying to keep out of their argument where she could – the Physician knowing that she had already sided with Merlin.

Merlin's emotions finally got the better of him, "_**When**_?" He demanded, "How long do I have to hide and wait?"

"Patience is a virtue," Gaius commented half-heartedly as he picked up the jar of bile from the table.

"Sitting by and doing nothing?" Merlin asked angrily as he shook his head, "_**That is a virtue**_?" He huffed, "I could have cured that man we saw…" He suddenly pointed at Eleanora, "Even Elle could have!" Gaius' gaze shot over to the redhead unaware that she had shared the hidden information with the raven-haired man, she only shrugged innocently in return.

Gaius sighed, "I know it is tempting to use the way you find easiest…"

Merlin cut him off, "It is when it would save a life!"

"It is no good just saving one person," Gaius protested trying to keep his own temper at bay, he would not allow himself to snap at Merlin over something that he actually readily agreed with, "We have to discover how this illness is spreading."

"Arthur is out there right now looking for a sorcerer," Merlin stated.

Eleanora suddenly spoke up having had just about enough about them arguing, "So what?" She demanded, "Arguing about this over and over again is going to do **nothing**." She rose to her feet as the anger seethed through each word. "People are dying and you two are sitting fighting over how you can or can't use magic!" Both men stood as they watched her come undone, Gaius knew that she was struggling to keep up the brave face and, in that moment, their arguing had well and truly ruined that for her. "Now, what are we going to do?"

Gaius sighed extending his hand out to the redhead as she took a deep breath taking his hand, "Hope that science can find the answer before this plague kills us all."

* * *

With darkness falling over the palace, Arthur returned to the Council Chambers having concluded his searches for the day knowing all too well that his father was waiting for him. He had been stopped by one of Eleanora's favourite serving-women a few moments before who had notified him that all the arrangements he had requested that morning were ready for him. "We've searched everywhere," Arthur reported, "The entire city…"

Uther's shoulders dropped, "Nothing?"

"Nothing." Arthur shook his head deflated, although seeing the disappointment in his father's eyes didn't make him feel any more confident. "I don't know where else to look."

"I want you to impose a curfew," Uther demanded, "No one is to be allowed onto the streets after the great bell."

Arthur raised his brow at the extremities, "Father?"

"And cordon off the lower town," Uther continued completely ignoring his son's confusion.

"Why the lower town?" Arthur questioned crossing his arms across his chest.

"-because that is where most of the victims are," Uther explained, "We must isolate it, stop this disease from spearing throughout the palace."

Arthur frowned, "And what about the people who live there?"

Uther snapped, "Don't you think I haven't considered that?" He demanded, "What else can I do? I have to protect the rest of the city!"

Arthur didn't utter another word, he only bowed his head towards his father before retreating out of the council chambers to be met with the same serving-woman as before, she stood with a small smile on her face as she held the tray out towards the blonde. "Thank you…" He trailed off with an apologetic smile,

"Elizabeth M'lord," She nodded, "I hope that Lady Eleanora is alright, she looked in such a terrible state when she returned from Gaius' chambers earlier this evening." She frowned, "She is such a sweet girl that one,"

Arthur frowned, "I will check on her now Elizabeth," He promised the older woman, "Thank you for this," He smiled again to the woman before he headed through the palace, since it was late into the evening the only ones around were the guards on duty, meaning no one was around to see the Prince nearly drop the tray as he attempted to knock on her door.

"Enter!" Eleanora yelled from inside her chambers, she was still behind her changing screen as Arthur pushed open the door glad that he was finally able to set the tray down onto a solid surface. He arched his brow as she poked her head out from behind the screen, "Hello…"

"I'm not interrupting, am I?" He questioned suddenly averting his eyes from her.

She laughed softly as she stepped out from behind the screen, covered in a pair of black breeches and what appeared to be one of his many red tunics. He made a mental note to check if Merlin had been given his clothes away, "Not at all." She replied grabbing one of the heavy blankets from her bed as she threw it around her shoulders.

"Tea?" Arthur suggested as she hopped up onto her bed crossing her legs beneath herself as she hummed in agreement. "Elizabeth plated you up some bread and jams if you're feeling hungry?"

She yawned, "I could eat," She replied tiredly as Arthur handed her the small teacup, the steam tickling her cheeks as she took a sip. The blonde moved to sit down at the table only to stall in his movement as she cleared her throat, he looked over his shoulder at her as she patted the spot beside her in the mess of blankets. "Come on…"

"Nora…"

"Arthur Pendragon, if you tell me it is not appropriate for you to sit with me," She paused looking at him through her thick lashes, "Then we are going to have a serious problem… After the day I've had, please just come sit with me."

Arthur let out a small sigh before kicking off his boots, he tucked them under her table before grabbing the plate of bread and jam. He turned to her with a small smile as he slid onto the bed beside her, "Better?"

"Mhm…" She smiled as she took another sip, "I am,"

"Do you want to talk about it?" Arthur offered as he ripped a part of the bread off before offering it to her. He knew it wasn't the best offer to make, but he felt like she may have needed it. She eyed him over the rim of her cup as he continued, "You don't necessarily have to talk about that," He assured, "We could talk about anything you like?" She laughed softly, "And no we are not talking about the searches,"

Arthur watched her intrigued as she didn't reply only to set her cup down on the floor. She grabbed the edge of the platter moving it away from them, so she could curl in against his side, he slowly wrapped his arm around her shoulder as she sighed. The more she had spent her day sitting and thinking about everything, the sadder she had begun to feel, in all honesty, she just wanted to be held.

"Nora?" Arthur asked softly as he heard her sniffle, he moved to lay into the cushions on her bed so he could pull her up onto his lap and hold her against his chest properly. Even though she was thankful for the comfort, the warmth radiating from him and the feeling of his strong arms around her had her cheeks flushing, she buried her head into his neck to try and hide. "You know they would be so proud of you right Nora?" He whispered running his fingers through her hair, trying to avoid his own blush. "Even if you hide in your closet from time to time…"

She sniffled, "Just hold me Arthur…"

Arthur sighed as he tightened his grip on her pulling her as close as he could, "You got it My Lady,"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights associated with Merlin, all rights to the BBC. This is purely for entertainment purposes.

Author's Note;  
I'm so sorry for the massive delay everyone, things have been quite hectic and it's taken a lot for me to return to my writing - Thank you for your lovely reviews, it's really helped bring me back to the story!

**Chapter Six**  
_'All it takes is a touch, a word, a look_  
_and everything you never thought could happen comes to be'_

The warmth of the morning sun pouring through the open window caused Eleanora to stir, the breeze brushing over her skin made her smile as she relaxed further into the warmth that surrounded her. She fought for a moment to keep her eyes closed praying that she could fall back asleep, but her eyes soon shot open realising that her warmth and comfort was breathing. She let out a small yawn as she arched her brow at the arm that was draped over her, she tried to shift across the bed only to be yanked back against the owner of said arm. She carefully rolled over to be faced with the familiar blonde, still fast asleep, a small smile appeared on her face as she watched him breath heavily.

"Stop staring at me…" Arthur mumbled as he opened his eyes ever so slightly to look at her. He smiled lazily at their position, she had moved to lie just below his chin curled in against his chest as his arm stayed firmly locked around her waist. "I mean I know you think I'm handsome, but it's a little weird." He wasn't lying, she had mumbled a few times about him as she tossed in her sleep.

"You are so full of yourself," She whispered wriggling around trying to get comfortable again, only to feel his grip on her tighten. She glanced up at him, "I'm not going anywhere y'know."

"I like sleeping with you," He told her, his voice husky still trying to wake although as he finally realised what he had said his eyes snapped open as she laughed her cheeks turning bright red. "I meant…"

"I know," She replied laughing as she rolled to lie on her back looking up at the ceiling as Arthur internally groaned just as there was a short knock at the door. She pushed herself up out of the bed whilst Arthur grumbled missing her warmth. She opened the door quickly to be met with Leon, who stifled a laugh at her messy hair and attire. "Good morning Leon,"

"Good morning Elle," He chuckled again, "You haven't seen Arthur this morning by any chance, we were supposed to start morning patrols about an hour ago and no…" He trailed off feeling the smile fall from his face as Arthur pulled the door out of her grasp with a small yawn, "Sire?"

"Leon," Arthur addressed strolling past the confused Knight to hurry back to his chambers to change, feeling that Merlin would get a right laugh out of seeing him do the walk of 'shame.' He looked back over his shoulder to look at the redhead, who was looking back at Leon, her cheeks bright red as she tried to explain causing a smirk to appear on his face.

Leon turned back to look at Eleanora, pointing down the hall after the blonde with his eyebrow raised causing her to shake her head furiously. "No!" She protested as Leon only nodded, "We fell asleep! That's all that happened," She paused as the thought entered her head only to shake it away again, "He's my best friend..."

"I said nothing My Lady," Leon chuckled as he let her to her morning.

She kicked the door shut out of annoyance as she threw herself back onto the bed, burying her head under the pillows, only to throw them across the room with a frustrated growl as the smell of Arthur surrounded her. "What is wrong with me…"

* * *

With her head still firmly up in the clouds, Eleanora made her way through the palace grounds just looking around her mind overcome with thoughts about a certain blonde, she couldn't seem to shake the butterflies that were swarming madly in the pit of her stomach. Merlin's voice echoing around the grounds broke her away from her thoughts as she watched the warlock chase after a rather distraught Gwen; grabbing the edge of her cloak she chased after them towards Gaius' chambers.

"Gwen!" Gaius yelped startled as the three of them crashed in through the door. "You have the sickness?"

"My father!" Gwen cried as Merlin and Eleanora fought to catch their breath from racing after the brunette as they leant against each other for support. "Please," Gwen begged, "He is all I have,"

Gaius sighed as he shook his head, "Gwen, I have no cure."

"I am begging you," She cried. Eleanora stood not too far behind Gwen, her hands outstretched ready to hold her if she needed her, knowing how difficult this was for the brunette - she had already lost her mother, it didn't seem fair that she should lose her father as well.

"I wish there was something, anything…" Gaius told her, "-but so far the remedy is far beyond what I can achieve," He reached for her hand, "I am sorry Gwen," The brunette pulled her hand away from him angered that he seemed to have just given up.

"There must be something we can do," She insisted.

"My best," Gaius replied as he moved to grab the bucket of water from Merlin as Gwen stormed out of the chambers, tears flowing freely down her cheeks, "Let's hope that this can provide the answers that we need,"

"By then, it'll be too late for Gwen's father," Eleanora replied bluntly as she moved to cross her arms across her chest.

"I fear that you might be right my dear," Gaius sighed, the defeat was clear in his voice only serving to fuel the fire that was burning behind Eleanora's eyes as she stormed out of the door, the flick of her hand sending the door slammed closed behind the redhead.

Merlin turned to Gaius, a firm frown on his face, "What do you think she is going to do?" He asked.

"She is her mother's daughter Merlin," He commented causing Merlin to frown, "I'd keep a very careful eye on her, if I were you,"

"That I can do," Merlin agreed as he bit his lip heading towards his room. He intended on flipping through the pages of the book Gaius had given him out of hope that he would be able to find something, _**anything**_, that would be able to help Gwen's father – whether Gaius liked it or not.

* * *

Covered by nightfall, Eleanora snuck out of the main gate of the palace covered by her thick black cloak, the hood draped over her head. She let her eyes roam across the path watching for any guards, thanks to Arthur's new curfew – not even she – could be out of their homes without a true cause. She had spent the rest of her day hunting the palace high and low for Gwen, not even Morgana had any idea where the woman had disappeared to. Eleanora knew in her heart the second Gaius claimed nothing could be done, she was going to use magic to try and heal the brunette's father. She couldn't bear to allow Gwen to suffer the pain of losing another parent.

"Elle?" Merlin hissed through the darkness as he gripped the woman by the arm yanking her back behind a closed-up stall in the market. The pair glared at each other before peaking their heads up to see two guards pass by them.

"What are you doing out here?" She whispered to him watching as his eyes flashed gold sending the guards in the opposite direction away from the house.

"Trying to help Gwen's father," Merlin replied, "I'm assuming that you were about to try and do the same," She nodded with a small smile. "Then we better get a move on, then shouldn't we?"

The pair moved quickly through the lower town until they finally reached Gwen's home. Eleanora gave Merlin a quick nod as she shimmied in through the open window first making sure the inhabitants were asleep before gesturing to Merlin to follow behind, "Go…" She gestured to Gwen's father, "I'll watch over Gwen,"

Merlin walked towards the man's bed as Eleanora crouched down beside Gwen who was resting on the floor by his bedside. She listened to Merlin cast his incantations as she gently lowered Gwen to lie out on the floor, knowing her neck would be sore in the morning from leaning on the bed before covering her with a thick knitted blanket just as Merlin grabbed her by the hand dragging her out of the back door instead.

"Rude," She hissed at him rubbing at her wrist only to be hushed by the man as he pointed in through the window. Eleanora stretched onto her tip-toes watching as Gwen's father sat up from the bed confused, the sickness having left his body only to embrace his daughter tightly as she woke. "Amazing…" She commented, "Well done Merlin." She nudged the raven-haired man as they slowly retreated towards the palace grounds knowing that they had saved the brunette some heartache.

* * *

"Lady Eleanora!" Morris screeched racing into the stables the following afternoon. Merlin had grabbed him on the palace grounds in a blind panic telling him to go find said redhead as quickly as he possibly could having watched Gwen be arrested for their – his – actions. Eleanora nearly fell off the back of Emera as he raced in, his calls causing both she and her horse to panic.

"Morris?" She questioned warily as she hopped down from the horse, "Whatever is the matter?"

"Merlin needs you!" He gasped severely out of breath. "Guinevere has been arrested,"

She frowned staring at the man in front of her confused as to how she could have been arrested for anything, unless – Merlin had left the poultice from the night before in their home. She let out a frustrated groan as she took off in a sprint away from the stables back to the palace, thankful that she had chosen to wear her breeches again. Morris took off after her, doubling back on himself to fetch the bag that she had left behind.

"Please," Gwen begged, "Please listen to me!" She whimpered as she was roughly thrown down in front of Uther, who stood with his arms folded tightly across his chest. Eleanora slid to a halt behind the crowd, she looked around panicked in a wild search for Merlin as she listened to her friend plead her innocence, "I have done nothing," Gwen cried, "I swear it!"

"Well done," Uther praised turning to look at the blonde beside him. The Prince stood with his hands clasped behind his back, he didn't look proud at all, if anything he looked disgusted with what he had had to do.

"Why will no one believe me?" Gwen demanded looking around the room full of the council, "He just got better! He recovered!" Eleanora pushed her way forward through the crowd as Morgana barged her way in from the side. "I didn't do anything!"

"We know," Morgana whispered as she and Elenora dropped down to the brunette's side to hold her, "Perhaps this is a disease that is not always fatal – Have you considered that?" She looked to Uther, "Perhaps he recovered naturally?"

"What of this poultice that was found?" Uther demanded.

Gwen looked up confused, "What poultice?" She asked, "I don't know anything about a poultice!"

Uther scoffed at her, "It was found in your house," He told her, "Undo this enchantment! Put an end to this contagion!"

"I can't" Gwen cried as she felt both ladies take her hands giving her as much comfort as they possibly could in that moment, both women were teary-eyed as Uther spoke down to their friend as if she was a common criminal.

"I will show you no mercy," Uther threatened as the tears rolled down Gwen's cheeks.

"I **am not** a witch!" Gwen protested, "I don't know how to stop the illness!"

"If you will not undo your sorcery, you force my hand and I must find you guilty-" Gwen went to interrupt however Uther continued with his ruling, "It is therefore my duty to pronounce judgement and under the circumstance I have no choice but to sentence you to death." Gwen let out a small whimper, "I can only hope that when you die, this evil plague dies with you."

Eleanora and Morgana were pushed away roughly as the guards moved in and seized Gwen from their grip, Morgana stormed toward Uther whilst Eleanora was taken aside by Arthur, who had hooked his arm around the woman's waist having noticed her hands curl into fists. "I know Gwen," She told him, "She's my maidservant, not an enchantress."

"Have you ever seen an enchantress?" Uther demanded allowing his gaze to wander a few seconds to look over at Eleanora, who had her arms wrapped tightly around herself as she was held by his son, "Believe me, they bear no sign, **no mark**! There is no sense of evil in the eye."

"I've seen the way the girl works!" Eleanora suddenly snapped angrily catching Arthur off guard. "Her fingers are _worn_, her nails are _broken_ \- if she was a sorceress, why would she do this?" She demanded, waiting impatiently for an answer from her King. "**Why** would she kneel on a cold stone floor morning after morning when she could make these things happen with a snap of her fingers!" She glared at him, "Like an idle King!"

Uther growled at her remarks; the voice in his head reasoning that the woman he had suspected long of being a sorceress had no right to speak to him in such way. "You have no right!"

"You have no right to cast a judgement on that girl!" Morgana defended the redhead's accusations.

"I have a responsibility to take care of this kingdom!" Uther argued, "I take no pleasure in this,"

"You are sentencing the wrong person!" Eleanora yelled angrily, feeling Arthur's grip on her loosen as he stepped around her putting himself between her and his father.

"She's right father," Arthur agreed as his gaze continued to flick back towards the redhead as she continued to glare heatedly at his father. "You hear the word magic and you no longer listen."

"Yes, maybe," Uther frowned, "I do not believe evil is in this girl's heart, but I have witnessed what witchcraft can do and I have suffered at its hand - I cannot take that chance," He stated bluntly. "If there is the slightest doubt about this girl, she must die or the whole kingdom may perish."

"I understand," Arthur nodded biting his lip as he felt the heated gaze move from his father to bear down on him.

"One day you may become King then you will understand," Uther spoke clasping his hand down onto his son's shoulder, "There are dark forces that threaten this kingdom."

"I know," Arthur replied, "_**Witchcraft is evil**_ father," Eleanora felt a tug in her chest as he spoke, ever since Arthur was a boy he had been force-fed the worst examples of magic by his father. "Yet so is injustice." He continued, "Yes, I am yet to be King and I don't know what kind of King I will be but I do have a sense of the kind of Camelot I wish to live in," He lowered his voice, "It would be where the punishment fit's the crime."

"I fear you are right," Uther sighed, "She played with fire and sadly she must die by fire," Morgana stormed out of the council chambers while Eleanora stood frozen on the spot, her arms crossed firmly across her chest. Uther turned to her with his eyebrow raised, he would have thought she would have left along with his ward. "Eleanora, do you have something else you wish to say?"

Eleanora shook her head numbly as she stared down at her feet as a tear trailed down her cheek, "No, my Lord I do not," She felt her bottom lip tremble as she tried to speak, the feeling of guilt felt as though it was crushing her. She jumped slightly as a hand rest on her shoulder, her eyes shot up to see Leon stood beside her. "Leon…" She whimpered, "Where are they taking her?"

"To the East wing of the dungeons," He told her keeping his voice low as he looked around, keeping an eye on those around them. She wasn't supposed to know any of the details surrounding the matter, but he was never going to conceal the information from her, no matter the trouble. "I am sorry Elle"

She sighed looking up at the Knight with the faintest hint of a smile that she could have possibly mustered. "It's not your fault Leon," She told him, "You were just doing your job."

"Go," Leon told her causing her to look up at him with her eyebrow arched, knowing how much trouble he would get into with the King for allowing her to go to the dungeons - never mind telling her where Gwen was in the first place. She rest her hand gently against the Knight's cheek as she nodded, looking around for any of the other guards before rushing away from him along the corridor towards the entrance to the dungeons.

She skirted past Morgana who was sitting tucked up on the stairs with her head in her hands, her tears noticeably dripping onto her gown, she wanted to stop and comfort her, but she knew that Gwen was her main priority.

"Gwen?" Eleanora called out gently catching the maid's attention as she found her cell. Gwen attempted to rush towards the cell gate, only to be yanked back as her chains didn't stretch that far.

"Thank you," Gwen whispered, the tear tracks noticeable on her cheeks causing the redhead to frown, "For coming to see me I mean."

Eleanora sighed leaning her head against the bars, "I am so sorry Gwen,"

"It's not your fault," Gwen soothed as the guilt tugged at Eleanora, even in what potentially was her last hours of life Gwen was still trying to comfort her. "It's alright, don't worry about me," She squeaked, "There's no point crying about it - I mean not that you would..."

"Guinevere," Eleanora cried softly as Merlin appeared at her side moving to rest his hand onto her shoulder, the guilt was pressing on his conscious as well, the warlock tentatively wrapped his arm over the redhead's shoulders. "We can't let this happen to her,"

Gwen drew in a sharp breath as she looked up at them both through the bars, "Promise me one thing," She asked, "Remember me?"

"You're not going to die Gwen," Merlin argued, "I am not going to let this happen." Eleanora looked over her shoulder as Merlin rushed off, she guessed to do something that would land him in more trouble rather than helping.

Gwen cleared her throat regaining her attention, "Elle," Gwen whispered, "I would like to be alone with my thoughts my friend," She knew fine well that she was asking for space so that she could cry away from their eyes.

She nodded numbly at her friend, her voice barely even a whisper as she spoke. "Of course,"

* * *

With a loud sigh, Eleanora pushed open the door to Gaius' chambers not bothering to knock as she set her eyes on Merlin, "Arthur told me about your apparent lover's confession over Gwen during council," She commented with her brow raised as she took him in, crouched over the table with his hands clasped around his hair.

"Yes," Merlin grumbled, "Well…Arthur's an idiot,"

Gaius swatted the back of his head with a frown, "No" He protested, "He was right to do what he did and thankfully, he saved you from your own stupidity!"

"What else could I do?" Merlin demanded, "It's my fault Gwen is going to die,"

Eleanora cleared her throat as she took a seat beside him, "It's _**our**_ fault Merlin," She whispered, "I should have reminded you to take the poultice with you, I am as much to blame as you are,"

Gaius looked between the pair of sorcerers, the guilt clear on both their sullen faces. "Yes, but you don't have to prove her innocence by offering to jump into the flames," Gaius scolded, "You do it by finding out what's causing the disease,"

"Well, whatever it is," Merlin commented, "One thing is for sure, Arthur isn't going to find it… He thinks he is so sharp but even when I told him I was a wizard he couldn't see it!"

"Oi…" Eleanora warned, "He was _**and is**_ trying to save both you and Gwen," She glowered pushing herself back up from the table, "Sometimes they are pretty damn hard to spot Merlin – Give him a break."

"Well, maybe I should go around wearing a pointy hat!" Merlin shot back angrily, the pair were suddenly standing toe to toe equally glaring as heatedly at the other.

Gaius rolled his eyes at them before shooing them apart, "I don't think you'll find one big enough," He commented, "Anyway, forget all that - if we're going to save Gwen we need to find out what's contaminating the water."

* * *

Eleanora walked out in front of both men, the burning torch in her hand brightening up the cavern as they continued to search through the tunnels, her determination to save her friend was still fueled by her anger towards the way Merlin had spoken to her, and it was beginning to show as she walked even faster through the cavern, at least until Gaius took a hold of her arm.

"The water from here supplies the whole town," Gaius explained gesturing to the seemingly bottomless pool of water as Merlin plucked a small glass vial from his satchel. "Let's take a sample back to ex-"

Just as Merlin moved to pull his hand out from the pool, a tall muddy looking creature reared up out of the water causing Merlin to tumble back from the pool tripping over his own feet as he clutched the vial to his chest out of fright. Eleanora quickly sprung in front of him her eyes flashing gold causing the creature to screech as it went retreating under the surface.

Merlin panted as the redhead helped pull him up from the floor, "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know but I really don't like the look of it," Eleanora muttered as she urged both men back through the caverns allowing them to lead the way this time in case the creature followed, she placed the torch back in its rusted holder before running after them to catch up.

"Eleanora, dear, pass me the book on the second shelf," Gaius requested once safely back inside the chambers, "The one with the gold bindings," The redhead did as she was asked and began to scan through the books for the right one, "Merlin leave the sample on the bench." She handed the book over to Gaius as Merlin peered over her shoulders. "Here," He pointed at the page, "It was an Afanc,"

Merlin looked down at the illustrated version of the creature confused, "A what?"

"A beast born of clay and conjured up only by the most powerful sorcerer," Gaius commented catching Eleanora's eye. "Now we need to find out a way to defeat it," The trio turned to look at the various shelves that were overflowing with books. Gaius frowned, "But where?"

Merlin frowned, "This could take days that Gwen doesn't have."

"Have you got a better idea?" Eleanora asked glaring at him over the edge of the book that she had begun to skim through. Merlin sighed shaking his head as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Merlin, we're running out of time and options,"

* * *

Leaving Eleanora and Gaius to anxiously skim through another shelf of books, Merlin found himself stumbling down the stairs towards the cavern in search of the Great Dragon. He called out into the darkness, "Hello?"

"Hello," The Dragon replied, flying down to land on the large rock yet again in front of Merlin, "The Great Warlock returns just as I knew he would,"

Merlin cut to the chase no longer in the mood for his riddles. "I need to know how to defeat an Afanc,"

"Yes," He agreed dipping his head down slightly, "I suppose you do,"

Merlin fidgeted around with his jacket as he looked up at the creature in front of him, "Will you help me?"

The Dragon moved to bare his teeth to him, "Trust the elements that are at your command,"

"Elements?" Merlin questioned, "-but what is it I have to do?"

"You cannot do this alone," He commented bluntly. "Tell me, have you found your healer yet…" Merlin nodded profusely at him, "Then you have found step one to your solution, remember you are but one side of a coin, yet Arthur is the other,"

"I - I don't understand," Merlin whispered, "Just tell me what I have to do!"

Merlin traipsed back into his chambers, the fact he still didn't know what he was to do made him feel drained, he stopped in his tracks as he found Eleanora sitting cross legged in the middle of the room with a small pile of books beside her as she continued to scan through them. Her hair was sticking up in random directions from where she had been ruffling it out of frustration repeatedly.

She looked up at him with her eyebrow raised, "What are we looking for then?" She asked.

"Elements," Merlin replied as she suddenly reached out yanking as many books as she could as Merlin joined her on the floor, separating the piles between them.

"Any reason why?" She questioned.

"Call it an inkling," He replied as they began to flip through the pages of the books.

She nodded as she spoke, "Merlin, you do realize the study of base elements is pretty much at the heart of the scientific process," She explained, "It will be in every book"

Merlin frowned setting down his book to look over at her, "-but how would they help us kill an Afanc?"

"The creature is made from earth and water," She hummed to herself, "That's two of the four base elements I guess,"

"What about the other two?" Merlin questioned.

"Well, perhaps they will destroy it," Gaius suggested appearing back in the main chamber, another few books that he had collected from the library in his arms. "You would want wind and fire," He continued before he arched his brow at Merlin, "How did you find this out?"

"Er... I just knew" Merlin lied causing Eleanora to arch her brow at him as well, "One of my powers,"

Gaius scowled, "What else do your powers tell you?"

"That I am only one side of a coin," Merlin replied vaguely as Eleanora's eyes widened although she hid it by staring down at the book she was skimming through.

_The other side of the coin will arrive, and then you will be the final binding piece to this puzzle, but you must wait for him to come to you on his own – You cannot rush fate. _

"And who's the other side?" Eleanora asked hesitantly peering over to Merlin.

He shrugged, "I think that might be Arthur,"

Morgana suddenly burst into Gaius' chambers, her eyes wild with panic until she finally set her gaze on Eleanora, "They're bringing forward the execution," She blurted out, "We have to prove Gwen's innocence,"

Gaius smiled trying to be as assuring as possible, "We are trying,"

"Please," She begged, "Just tell me what I can do to help."

"We're going to need Arthur," Eleanora spoke up from the corner of the room catching their attention as she set aside the last book on her pile. She hadn't seen or spoke to him much following the trial, she had been too preoccupied trying to fix their mistakes that she had forgot about the other morning – not that she was complaining.

"Arthur?" Morgana questioned.

"There's a monster," Merlin spoke up moving to help Eleanora up from the floor. "An Afanc in the water supply," He explained, "That's what is causing the plague,"

Morgana's eyes widened worriedly. "We must tell Uther!"

"The Afanc is a creature forged by magic," Gaius protested shaking his head in protest to the suggestion, "Telling Uther wouldn't save Gwen," He explained, "He'd blame her for conjuring it..."

"So what are we to do?" Morgana questioned, the worry evident in her voice as she looked to them for any ideas - at that moment - no idea was a stupid one.

"We need to destroy it," Merlin confirmed, "Then the plague will stop, and Arthur will see sense,"

"And that's why you need Arthur?" Morgana pieced together looking over at Eleanora who nodded, "Well if anyone has a chance of getting him to agree to something so ridiculous it's you,"

Eleanora raised her eyebrow at her suggestion as the men in the room turned to her agreeing with the raven-haired woman's idea, she sighed as she nodded heading towards the door, "Leave it to me,"

* * *

Eleanora occupied herself fiddling with a pen that she had found as she lay sprawled out over the large leather arm-chair that Arthur kept tucked behind his desk as said blonde returned to his chambers. She wasn't paying attention to the door, so she missed the look on his face as he set down his sword to take her in as she stared out the window – Her lack of presence over the last few days had been driving him somewhat insane.

"You alright?" The blonde questioned catching the Lady's attention, "Sorry about the mess…" He gestured to the mess as he kicked some of his clothes under his messily made bed, "Merlin's not been by today,"

She sighed dramatically as she sat up properly in the chair, "Poor Merlin," She spoke, "To offer to give up his own life to save Gwen," She cast a quick glance over to him, he stood leaning against the post of his bed watching her with his brow raised, "I don't think I could ever imagine someone loving me that much…"

Her suggestion sent alarm bells ringing in the Prince's head, pondering to himself how she could be so wrong. Arthur frowned thinking about how he had felt when he woke up to see her still in his arms, how he felt for her in general – "No I certainly couldn't imagine…" No one could love her more than he could.

She frowned, "It's because you're not like Merlin," She tried to lay on the fondness thick as she looked over to Arthur, "He's a lover…" She explained, "Sadly, the age of gallantry seems to be dead, you look around and all you see is men, not big enough to fill their armor – there's not one of them that's able to stand up for what's right" She lied, "Well… Aside from Leon maybe…"

That caught his attention. Arthur moved to crouch down in front of her, she could see the sudden alertness behind his eyes. "Alright … You've got my attention my Lady." He told her, "What do you need me to do?"

* * *

Even though he was not entirely sure what he had actually agreed to, Arthur followed closely behind Eleanora as they made their way across the square to where Merlin and Morgana stood waiting at the entrance to the tunnels for them. He couldn't help but wonder if that was truly how she felt, if her heart truly favored Leon or if she truly believed that no one could love her enough to lay their life out for her. He looked up at Merlin with his brow arched.

"You better be right about this Merlin," He warned as they began to venture back down into the tunnels, a low growl echoing through the endless maze caused Morgana to gasp. "You should stay here," He told them, "Both of you."

"No." Eleanora replied, "We're coming with you."

"Nora," Arthur warned, "No…"

Morgan smirked, "Scared that we will show you up Arthur?"

"Father will have us all strung up in chains if he knew that I endangered either of you," He replied watching as Eleanora moved to walk past him, instinctively, he reached out to grab her hand to prevent her leaving his sight. "I'm telling you both now, turn back, you could get hurt."

"As could you Art…" Eleanora replied with a small smile, "If you don't get out of our way," Merlin smirked amused at her empty threat whilst Arthur just glared down at her, "How are we going to find it?"

"Hopefully not the same way as last time," Merlin commented.

"Stop!" Arthur blurted out as he looked back to the corner where he could have sworn he saw a large shadow. He shook his head at the empty space, "Just a shadow…" He sighed, "Spread out,"

Eleanora wandered off not too far from where Arthur was looking as a growl echoed around their side of the cavern. She rushed back through the short tunnel to find Arthur sprawled out on the ground, looking around confused. "Are you alright?" She asked extending her hand to him, "What happened"

"I'm fine…" He mumbled as she kept a tight grip on his hand just as Merlin and Morgana came rushing back to them.

"Did you see it?" Merlin asked, "What did it look like?"

"It's quick," Arthur frowned just as the creature appeared once again in front of Morgana causing the woman to shriek as it swiped at her, before anyone could move to attack, it was gone. "Where is it?"

"I think it's gone that way," Merlin commented pointing down the long tunnel to the other end of the cavern. Eleanora reached out gripping Morgana's arm as they reached the end of the tunnel, just as Arthur took a swing at the creature – his sword only ending up across the way. "Arthur!" He yelled, "Use the torch!"

Eleanora took a quick glance over at Merlin as her eyes flashed gold before turning to Arthur, "Lyfte ic be in balwen ac forhienan-" She stood behind Morgana as they watched as the flames from the torch swarmed the Afanc, incinerating it on the spot.

"What" Arthur froze looking at the torch in his hands, "What happened?"

Merlin shrugged at the Prince before looking over his shoulder at Eleanora who offered him a small smile. He had found the right healer. He watched as she walked past them and stopped at the blonde, her hand on his arm. "It's gone," She told him, "Come now … We must get back and tell Uther of Gwen's innocence."

* * *

Leaving Arthur to explain everything to the stubborn man that was his father, the remainder made their way down to the dungeons having sought out Gwen's father on the way. Gwen, having heard the commotion, had hopped up from the straw watching as the group approached her, she arched her brow. "Dad?"

"Oh my little child," Tom exclaimed relieved as he moved to unlock the gate to the cell. He wrapped his arms around her small frame as Eleanora made quick work of removing the chain from her wrist.

Gwen turned to both the women in front of her, "Thank you my Ladies,"

"Don't thank us," Eleanora smiled looking over at Merlin, who simply shrugged at her. He was just glad she was no longer angry at him. "It was more Merlin's effort on this one,"

Gwen raised her brow at him, "Really?" She asked.

Morgana smirked, "He's the real hero here,"

Merlin looked at the three women as he shrugged, "I didn't do anything,"

"I am grateful to you all," Tom announced tearfully as he gripped his daughter's hand tightly. "Thank you," He turned to Gwen, "Come on Gwen..."

"Merlin," Morgana spoke up catching the Warlock's attention as he had turned to leave the dungeons himself, "I want you to know your secret is safe with me,"

Merlin shared a look with the redhead beside him before he answered the other woman, "My secret?"

Morgana smiled knowingly at the man in front of her, "Don't pretend," She replied, "I know what you did,"

Merlin looked at her panicked, "You do?

"Morgana nodded, "I saw it with my own eyes," She told him "I understand why you don't want anyone to know but you don't mind me talking to you about it do you?" She asked, "Of course Eleanora as well?"

"Er-No I.." He stammered confused, as Eleanora smirked, she had the feeling that Morgana wasn't talking about the man's use of magic. "You have no idea how hard it is to keep this all hidden."

"Well, you can continue to deny it," Morgana smirked. "But I think Gwen is a very lucky woman,"

Merlin choked slightly raising his eyebrow dumbfounded, "Gwen?!"

Morgana smiled nodding as she put her finger to her lips, Eleanora on the other hand fought back the relentless giggles bubbling their way to the surface, "It's our secret"


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: This is for entertainment purposes only, I do not own any rights to Merlin or the works of the BBC.

**Chapter Seven**  
'Death comes to us all in the end'

If there was one thing that Eleanora could name that she hated more than the corset she had been forced into, was the fact that she had been banned from tending to her horses for the foreseeable future – recently, when another King, Queen or foreign dignitary crossed into Camelot she was herded away from the stables by the Knights and handed another bright gown to wear – and of course, Lord Bayard of Mercia was never an exception. The redhead stood to Arthur's left, her hands clasped in front of her as they watched Uther scrawl his name across their most recently forged peace treaty. Arthur found a smirk on his face as he looked down to the woman as she moved to fidget with the laces of the corset, that Gwen had forced around the burgundy gown, which was now pinching at the skin of her waist. With a careful glance around the room, the blonde reached out to take the laces in his own hands causing the redhead to jump startled feeling his skin on hers.

"Watch it," She warned keeping her gaze firmly on Uther and Bayard as she felt him make quick work of loosening off the laces allowing her freedom to breath. "What's got into you lately?" She questioned considering he wouldn't normally jump to be so hands-on in presence of the court, "No princesses around to snatch your attention?"

Arthur chuckled a little as he leant over to whisper, "You've always got my attention."

"People of Camelot, for a great many years, we have been mortal enemies and the blood of our men stains the ground from the walls of Camelot to the gates of Mercia," Bayard spoke as he moved to circle the floor, "And though we remember those who have died – We must not allow any more to join them…" Eleanora watched out of the corner of her eyes as one of the serving girls worked her way down the line of Royals pouring more wine into their already overflowing goblets. "- as a symbol of goodwill and our newfound friendship – I present these ceremonial goblets to you, Uther and your son, Arthur in the hope that our friendship may last."

Eleanora arched her brow watching a tall brunette approach Merlin in a panic as she tugged on the taller man's arm. Her jaw dropped, it was hard not to recognize the High Priestess. "Gwen…" She whispered urgently as she caught the maid's attention. "Who is that woman?" Gwen shrugged shaking her head to the redhead, "Keep an eye on Merlin, would you?"

"To the Lady Morgana and the Lady Eleanora of the Northern Realm.." Bayard continued to speak over the commotion as he raised a toast to them, both women nodded their heads towards the King. "And to the fallen warriors on both sides…"

Eleanora raised her goblet to her lips just as Merlin shot into sight, "Stop!" He yelled grasping Arthur's goblet in his own hands, "It has been poisoned … You can't drink it!"

"What?" Uther demanded angrily.

"Merlin…" Eleanora called as she took a step towards him slowly, the grip she had on her own goblet tightening as she watched Nimueh flee the room, the ghost of a grin on her lips. "What is going on?"

"Bayard has laced Arthur's goblet with poison," Merlin accused.

"This is an outrage!" Bayard announced angrily as he withdrew his sword from his side, his men following suit only spurring the Knights of Camelot to do the same, Uther took a quick step in front of Morgana whilst Arthur kept his arm strongly around Eleanora's waist as he held her to his side.

"Order your men to stand down," Uther demanded as the remainder of Camelot's guards rushed into the room, swords brandished in the air. "You are outnumbered."

"I will not allow this insult to go unchallenged!" Bayard yelled.

Uther turned to face Merlin with his arms crossed across his chest, "On what grounds do you base this accusation?"

Arthur allowed Eleanora to slip out of his grasp as he turned to his father, "Allow me to handle this," He grabbed a hold of Merlin by the arm dragging him a few steps forward, "Merlin, you idiot, have you been on the slow gin?"

"Unless you want to be strung up," Uther warned, "You will tell me why you think it has been poisoned – Now."

Merlin looked up to the king with a sheepish glance, "I can't my Lord…"

Bayard huffed, "I will not listen to this any longer!"

"Pass me the goblet," Uther demanded holding his hand out to Arthur, who following his orders, passed over the glittering goblet to his father. "If you're telling the truth then you have nothing to fear," Bayard moved to take the goblet from the other man only to be stopped by the shake of his head, "No. If this does prove to be poisoned then I want the pleasure of killing you myself…" He turned to Merlin, "He will drink it."

"My Lord…" Eleanora piped up, "If it is indeed poisoned then Merlin will die,"

"Then we will know he was telling the truth my dear," Uther replied.

"And if he lives?" Bayard questioned.

Uther smirked, "Then you have my apologies and you can do with him as you will…"

"Uther please!" Gaius pleaded stumbling his way through the commotion, "He is just a boy! He doesn't know what he is saying,"

"Then you should have schooled him better," Uther scolded.

"Merlin, apologize." Arthur instructed, "This has all been a misunderstanding – I will drink it."

Merlin took a step away from Arthur at the same time locking eyes with Eleanora who had already begun to raise the goblet to her own lips, if this was Nimueh was involved, then it was almost a guarantee that her goblet was laced with something just as unpleasant, and she wasn't about to let Merlin be hanged. The sickly sweet smell of wine hit her nose as she tipped her head back, the liquid burning as it danced down her throat.

Gwen took a step towards Merlin, resting her hand tentatively on his arm as he shook his head, "It's fine…"

Bayard and his men moved in quickly to attempt to seize Merlin, however the Warlock didn't even flinch as he kept his eyes trained on the redhead who was beginning to turn a startling shade. She offered the man a soft smile as she suddenly coughed trying to catch her breath causing Arthur to turn sharply. The second her legs caved, his hands shot out to grab her stopping her from hitting the floor.

"Nora?" Arthur panicked holding her head up as he shook her roughly only to have her head loll back against his chest, "Eleanora!"

"It's poisoned!" Uther growled, "Guards! Seize him!"

Arthur continued to whisper sweet-nothings against Eleanora's hair as Gaius bent to check her pulse, "Nora…" the blonde whispered, "You can't leave me now … Not now"

"She isn't going anywhere Arthur," Merlin assured the prince as Gaius gestured for the blonde to pick her up from the floor. Arthur made quick work of plucking her limp body up from the floor cradling her against his chest as he rushed out of the chambers behind both physicians.

"Lay her don on the bed quickly!" Gaius demanded as Arthur set her down as gently as he could on the neatly made got, the sweat pouring down her forehead causing her hair to matt and stick to her skin. He could feel the heat from her body radiating as he hovered over her, wishing he knew how to stop this. "Gwen fetch me a towel and some water!"

"Is she…" Arthur couldn't even formulate a sentence as he watched the redhead struggle to get a breath, "Is she going to be okay?"

"She's burning up…" Merlin frowned as he took the rag from Gwen to wipe the wet rag across her burning skin, "Gwen get that stupid corset off her – No wonder she can't…" Merlin paused as Arthur shot forward, making quick work of bursting the laces on the corset, allowing the material to fall limp at the side of her body – no one making a move to utter how improper his actions had been.

"You can cure her?" Gwen asked turning back to Gaius, "Can't you?"

Gaius sighed, "I won't know until I can identify the poison," He held his hand out, "Pass me the goblet would you Gwen…" The maid did as she was asked and handed it over allowing Gaius to inspect the object only to sigh, "There is something stuck inside."

Merlin arched his brow, "What is it?"

"It looks like some kind of flower petal…" Gaius commented as he inspected the dark purple petals that he had pulled from the goblet.

"Her brow is on fire…" Gwen muttered to Merlin who continued to chew the inside of his lip as he rung the damp rag out over her head.

"We just need to keep her cool…" Merlin replied causing the maid to nod as she hurried to go grab another rag.

"The petal comes from the mortaeus plant," Gaius read aloud to them, "It says here, that someone poisoned by the plant can only be saved by a potion made from the leaf of the very same flower – It can only be found in the caves deep beneath the Forest of Balor," He sighed as he continued to read, "The flower grows on the root of the mortaeus tree,"

Arthur grimaced, "That is not a friendly area,"

"A Cockatrice," Gaius advised pointing to the winged creature at the top of the page, "-guards the forests, it's venom is potent," He warned, "A single drop would mean certain death – few who have crossed the mountains of Isgaard in search of the plant have made it back alive"

Arthur drew in a sharp breath as he looked back to Eleanora who let out a staggered breath, "Sounds like fun…"

Merlin stood from the stool at her head shaking his head, "Arthur – It's too dangerous,"

Arthur sighed as he looked back at Gaius, "If I don't get the antidote," He swallowed, "What happens to her?"

"The mortaeus induces a slow and painful death," Gaius answered honestly knowing that there was no way that the Prince was ever going to allow that to happen to the redhead, "She may hold out for four, maybe five days – but not much longer than that." He sighed, "If we do not get that antidote then she will pass."

Arthur turned to look at Merlin who had been watching the blonde carefully the entire time, "If it were me, or anyone else lying there, Nora would already be out there trying to find this flower," He told him, "I will not let her die," His eyes dropped to the redhead, "She can't die."

* * *

Arthur followed quickly behind his father, with Merlin hot on his heels, both ready to leave the City. He was giving it everything he had to have his father agree to let him leave, as usual, he was getting nowhere, and they were running out of time – and fast.

"What is the point in having people taste for you if you're going to get yourself killed…" Uther continued with his rejection.

"I won't fail," Arthur protested, "No matter what you think…"

"Arthur," Uther stated, "You are my only son, and heir…" He continued, "I cannot risk losing you for…"

"For what!" Arthur demanded, his temper slipping. "Eleanora's life is just as important, if not _**MORE**_, than my own!" He snapped, "You treated her like she was your own daughter for God's sake!" He seethed, "Her life is not worthless father!"

"Arthur," Uther tried again choosing his words more carefully, "I know that your … feelings … for Eleanora run deep my son, but your life as heir to Camelot is more important,"

Arthur shook his head, "I can save her," He stated, "Let me take some men – Leon…"

"No." Uther interrupted.

Arthur growled at his father, "We will find the antidote and bring it back!" Again, Uther shook his head, "Why the hell not!"

"Because one day I will be dead, and Camelot will need a King!" Uther snapped, "I will not allow you to jeopardize the future of this Kingdom over your childish and foolish _**love**_ for this _woman_!"

"I…" Arthur froze as he tried to choose his rebuttal. He was losing and hearing his father out his feelings had thrown him. "Gaius says if we can get to the antidote…"

"Oh Gaius says?" Uther interrupted with a chuckle, "So that makes it so then does it?"

"Please father, don't do this" Arthur begged, "She is so much more than just some woman and you know it," He could hear the waive in his voice and knew that the pain in his chest was soon to burst, the thought of never being able to tell her in words how he felt, or to hold her again was killing him. "I can't just let her die."

"Then don't look." Uther sighed seeing the pain in his son's eyes, the resentment was soon to follow – that he was sure – but if he had saved his son from falling truly in love and risking the Kingdom for a sorceress then he may have served him a favour. "She won't be the last to die Arthur, you are to be King – It's something you will have to get used to,"

Arthur shook his head, "I can't accept that."

"You're not going." Uther barked, "That is final."

"You can't stop me." Arthur shot back.

"Damn it Arthur!" Uther snapped, "You are not leaving this castle tonight!"

* * *

Arthur stormed into his chambers, the heavy door slamming behind him leaving him to himself having told – yelled – to Merlin to leave him be, he threw his sword across the room, the metal clattering as it hit the floor as the blonde let out the cuss that he had been holding in. The door to his chambers slowly creaked open, the blonde ready to tell whoever it was to get out only to see Morgana appear in his line of sight.

"Morgana…" He sighed, "I'm sorry – I should have sent someone to check on you,"

She shook her head at him, "How is she doing?" She asked resting back against the table, she hadn't missed the haunted look in the blonde's eyes as he reached to catch Eleanora. She didn't blame him. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt so terrified as she did watching her friend hit the floor.

"He won't let me leave to find the flower," Arthur whispered, "She is going to die Morgana…" The woman frowned as she listened to his voice crack, "I can't watch her die Morgana – I can't" Morgana reached out to wrap her arms around the blonde, "She can't die…"

"Sometimes you've got to do what you know is right and damn the consequences," She told him looking out of the window down to the palace grounds.

"You think I should go?" Arthur asked, "What if I don't make it back? Who will be the next King of Camelot?"

"What kind of King would Camelot want?" Morgana put back to him, "One that would go to his chambers because his father told him no" She continued moving to pass him the sword that he had thrown, "Or the one who would risk everything he had to save the woman he loved?" She smiled at him, "I know which one I would want…"

* * *

By the time the light of morning broke through the window, Gwen let out another tired yawn as she continued to dab the umpteenth wet rag across the redhead's forehead, she hadn't moved all night as she was too scared to leave the woman unattended for more than a second whilst Merlin and Gaius continued to scour through books.

She rest her hand against the woman's pale cheek only to frown, "She's only getting hotter," Eleanora's head lolled to the side as she began to mutter in her sleep, her words slurred and lazy – and definitely not a language that Gwen recognized. "What language is that?"

"None," Merlin lied, knowing exactly what the woman was saying, "She's just making nonsense words."

"The fever has taken hold of her, these words do not belong to Eleanora," Gaius added to the lie as he reached over to feel her pulse, "Her pulse is getting weaker…" His voice trailed off as his brows shot up, taking in the rosy red rash that had spread across her shoulder and then to her neck, "That can't be right…" He frowned, "The rash is not supposed to appear until the final stage,"

"And that means?" Gwen pushed as Gaius snatched the book from the table.

"It says here that once the rash appears…" He paused, "Death will follow within two days,"

Gwen's breath caught in her throat, "You said she had four days!"

"Something has increased the flowers potency," Gaius shook his head, "It warns the effects of the mortaeus will be more rapid if an enchantment is used during the preparation,"

"An enchantment?" Gwen asked bewildered, "-but Bayard is no sorcerer,"

"No," Gaius agreed, "He is not…"

"Then who would have done this to her?" Gwen asked, "To Eleanora of all people?"

"That woman…" Gaius muttered looking over to Merlin who arched his brow in response, "The one who took you aside before the commotion started," He continued, "Dark hair … Very beautiful?"

"What about her?" Merlin asked, "She is Bayard's maid,"

Gaius froze, the pieces all falling into place. "We must find her," He urged, "And quickly…"

* * *

Between the two of them, Gwen had scoured the palace grounds head to toe for the woman in a wild panic, whilst Merlin had spent the afternoon bombarding Bayard's men with questions about the woman to see if they had any idea who she was – but ultimately, the pair retreated back to Gaius' chambers empty handed.

Gaius looked up at the pair from beside Eleanora with a frown, "Let me guess…" He sighed, "She wasn't there,"

"No one has seen her since the banquet," Gwen replied, "Who is she?"

Gaius frowned, "Not who she claims to be,"

"But you know," Merlin interrupted, "Don't you?"

"Cara…" Gaius sighed, "Is not her name, not her real name anyway."

Gwen frowned as she took a seat beside Eleanora, taking the woman's limp hand in hers. "Then who is she?"

"She is a powerful sorceress," Gaius replied.

"We should tell Uther," Gwen suggested, "…maybe he could send riders out after her?"

"No." Gaius shook his head, "She will be long gone, it is impossible to know where she is…" Gaius froze causing both Gwen and Merlin to shoot up from their seats, "She knows the only place an antidote can be found is in the Forest of Balor…"

"Arthur could be walking straight into a trap," Merlin muttered casting a glance over to Eleanora who was tossing in her coma-like state.

"Art…" She whimpered as if she would cry at the news.

"Arthur is strong El," Gwen whispered brushing her hand back and forth across the woman's forhead, "He knows what he is doing,"

"I hope that for all our sakes that you are right," Gaius sighed.

The hours seemed to slip on by painfully slow, and Eleanora seemed to get worse as the seconds ticked by, the sweat was rolling down her body in waves – soaking into her hair and the light shirt that they had changed her into was now dark. She was mumbling even more than before, soft incantations escaping her lips every so often. "Art…"

"Her fever is getting worse isn't it…" Gwen spoke as she sat across the chambers from Gaius who was crouched at the redhead's side tending to the Lady, her hands were gripped tightly around a cup of tea that Morgana had sent down for them. Merlin sat at her side with another book resting on his lap as he continued to search.

"The poison is setting in…" Gaius explained grimly as he looked down at the redhead, he couldn't even begin to imagine the pain that she was in as she lay powerless, her own magic unable to soothe the fire under her skin. "Gwen … Could you go fetch some more Wolf Bane?"

"Of course…" The brunette pushed herself up from her seat just as Merlin crossed the room to take a seat on the floor beside Eleanora, he reached out to take her hand just as her murmuring picked up again.

"Arthur…" She mumbled, "Home… Too dark… fromum feohgiftum on faeder bearme"

"Eleanora?" Gaius questioned looking over to see the bright ball of light that was floating around the woman's hand, "What on earth are you doing?"

Eleanora lay motionless, allowing her mind to roam free to the cavern where Arthur was. Her mind screaming out to him as he fought his way out. "Come on you idiot!" She begged, "Move a little faster!"

* * *

The silhouette of the gates of Camelot had never met more exhausted eyes as Arthur rode back towards the Kingdom, it had taken a lot longer than he had anticipated to retrieve the plant and he feared that the redhead wouldn't be there when he made it to the gates. He came to a sudden stop as he was met with a blockade of guards waiting for him before the gates, led by Leon, Eleanora's head guard none the less.

"Leon…" Arthur motioned warily seeing the bags under the Knight's eyes, "What are you doing?" No one moved. "Let me pass."

"I'm sorry Arthur…" Leon frowned bowing his head, knowing that when all was said and done that the blonde would never forgive him, "You are under arrest by order of the King,"

"You have got to be joking." Arthur grumbled as he hopped down from his horse only to have two of the guards seize his arms. He glared at Leon, "She will die Leon!" He barked, "You can arrest me all you like but let me get this antidote to her! Please!"

"Arthur, we take no pride in this but it is our duty set by the King," Leon reminded the blonde as they began to escort him back through the palace grounds as the other guards turned alerted to the commotion. "Gaius…"

"If you care about her even slightly Leon you will either let me go right now or at least take this flower to them!" Arthur growled as he fought against the Knight's holding him, "You cannot let her die Leon! You just can't…"

"You disobeyed me…" Uther commented as he watched the Knight's throw the Prince into the cell.

"Of course I did!" Arthur barked, "What did you think I would do? Let her die? What kind of man do you take me for!"

"She is just another pretty face Arthur!" Uther scolded.

"How can you say that!" Arthur demanded, "No less than two days ago you were holding her like your own! You helped to raise her! She – She's everything to me father!" He continued, his fists gripping the metal bars in front of him, "There was a woman in the Forest – She knew I was there for the flower," He argued, "I don't think it was Bayard who tried to poison any of us"

"Of course it was," Uther interrupted.

Arthur held the flower out to him, "Gaius knows what to do with it," He advised, "Put me in the stocks for a week – a month – I don't care! Just make sure it gets to her please!"

Uther took the flower from his grasp, only to crush it in his fist causing Arthur to cry out. "You have to learn that there is a right and there is a wrong way to do things," Uther scolded. "I will see you in a week… Then you can find yourself another pretty face,"

Leon stood back as the King stormed past him, the weight of what he had done baring down on his shoulders as he turned to look at the Prince, his head was forced against the bars as his shoulders shook. "I will take the flower to Gaius…" The Knight whispered as he scooped the partially crushed flower up from the straw, "I hope you will forgive me Arthur…"

Arthur raised his gaze to glare at the Knight, "Let's just hope she isn't dead yet Leon."

* * *

Gwen and Gaius stood over Eleanora's painfully still body, she was shivering as the last stage of the poison began to set in – her own healing abilities still useless against the enchantment and the poison, and unbeknownst to them, she had fully accepted that she was going to die. Merlin was crouched in the corner of the chambers, leaning forward onto his knees just watching her – his destiny lay in her hands and he didn't protect her. He had failed Arthur. He had failed Camelot – and he was about to let his friend die.

"She hasn't got too much longer," Gaius admitted turning to look at Gwen who had tears lining her cheeks as she refused to take her gaze of the redhead. "Did Arthur retrieve the flower?"

"I don't know," The maid replied, "Uther won't allow anyone within the distance of the dungeons to even be able to ask him…" She frowned, "So there is nothing else we can do? This is it?"

"Only the leaf of the mortaeus flower can save her…" Gaius replied with a grim look, "She just needs all the love that we can offer at this point…"

"I have it!" Leon yelled as he burst through the chamber door, the wood slamming off of the brick as he came to a halt – the crushed leaves in his hands as he thrust them out to Gaius. The physician hurried to take the leaves from the Knight as he made quick work of creating the antidote. "Arthur said you would know what to do…" He muttered, not able to take his eyes off of the redhead, he had been avoiding setting foot in the chambers knowing that the guilt he felt from failing to protect her would swallow him alive. He wished he was in her place. "How is she…"

"She's out of time…" Gwen whispered urging for the Knight to join her side, knowing that if she couldn't have Arthur – that the man she loved as her closest friend – would be the next best thing. She sat for a moment wondering how the people of Camelot and her own home realm would react if she was to take her final breath, what would happen to Arthur if he lost her. She shook her head. Eleanora was not going to die "Gaius … Why have you stopped?"

"The poison was created with magic," Gaius replied, "We may need magic to make the antidote work…"

"But it is forbidden…" Leon commented gripping the redhead's hand tightly in his own as she continued to struggle to breath.

"I'll try to make it work…" Gaius commented. "Oh…" He lied, "I need some fresh water… Could you both?"

Gwen and Leon shared a look before nodding towards the older man, both making a quick job of leaving the chambers, allowing Gaius enough time to place his own enchantment on the potion before the pair rushed back into the room, an overflowing bucket in Leon's hands.

"Hold her nose." Gaius urged as Leon softly tilted Eleanora's head back whilst Gwen gripped her hands tightly, the physican tipped the potion past her chapped lips as they waited. "Swallow Eleanora…"

Gwen's face went pale, "She … She's stopped breathing." She muttered, "Gaius…"

"Her heart has stopped…" Merlin whispered from across the room having felt the magic leave the chambers with her last breath.

"She's dead?" Leon asked in disbelief, the tears beginning to form. "No…" He shook his head, "She can't be…"

"It's all my fault – I should have just let Arthur through with the damn plant!" Leon growled as he dropped down beside her body, his head pressed against her side as he gripped her hand, the pain he felt radiating through him.

"She can't be…" Gwen wailed as Gaius gathered the brunette into his arms, soothing her as much as he could whilst keeping his eyes trained on Merlin who had tears rolling slowly down his cheeks.

"I should have went with Arthur…" Merlin whispered, "I could have helped…"

"I should have taken more care…" Gaius muttered to himself, "I promised her mother I would take care of her…"

Eleanora's eyes fluttered open as she managed to take in a breath, her hand moved down the cot to smooth Leon's messy curls that lay sprawled over her stomach. She forced a smile onto her face as Leon's head shot up, his eyes immediately set on hers as a look of relief crossed his face. "That is the weirdest thing I think I've ever woke up to…" She whispered groggily as the trio all turned to look at her.

"You're … You're alive." Merlin stammered wiping the tears away from his cheeks.

"No…" She drawled with a small smirk, "I'm a ghost…"

* * *

Arthur raced through the palace corridors with Merlin somewhere trailing behind him laughing at the messy strides the prince was taking to try and get to Eleanora, the Warlock had been the one chosen to go free the blonde from the dungeons and to tell him that the redhead was no longer ill – just incredibly tired. Without any prior warning, the blonde burst through the Physician's chamber door, his eyes wildly searching the room until they finally landed on her – sitting up against the wall in the cot, surrounded by a large thick blanket.

"Nora…" He whispered taking her in. She was there, breathing and well. "You're alright?"

"And I believe I have you to thank for that…" She smiled at him watching as he crossed the room, dropping down onto the cot so he could hold her tightly in his arms, her head now tucked in against the warmth of his chest. "It's okay Art…" She whispered.

"You died Nora…" He whispered against her hair, "Guinevere said your heart stopped."

She sighed, "It did," She replied, "-but I am here…"

"I – I thought I had lost you," Arthur told her as she pulled away to look up at him, the tears he had been holding back for almost a week were now brimming ready to fall, "I don't know what I would have done if you'd died Nora…" He moved to rest his forehead against hers causing her breath to catch in her throat, "I can never forgive Leon for what he did – you could have died … and then you'd be gone." She frowned, "Who would take care of the horses? Emera would have been distraught!" They both laughed a little as he tried to crack a joke.

"Believe me," She whispered reaching up to brush a tear away from his cheek, "I'm not going anywhere any time soon," She told him, "Thank you for saving me Arthur … I know it couldn't have been easy doing what you did." Gaius had confirmed her theory that Nimueh had been behind everything and she was more than relieved that the blonde had made it out with only a scratch or two.

"I'd risk anything and everything for you… and you know that," He told her, "Just…" He sighed, pausing for a moment to hook his arms under her legs and around her waist to pull her into his lap so he could hold her against him completely. "Don't leave me… Please."

"Art…" She whispered grasping his shirt, a small smile on her face as she curled against him. "I'm not going anywhere – I promise."

He smiled against her hair again, his heart hammering in his chest as his lips moved silently. "I love you Nora…"


End file.
